


Everybody Talks

by disenchantedphoenix



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Singer AU, ahk is a minx, and it works real good, and teddy is smitten as always, in which ahk is a famous popstar, jed and oct get up to the usual things, larry is a sound tech hired by his record company, larry is awkward as fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disenchantedphoenix/pseuds/disenchantedphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Larry gets hired to help record Ahkmenrah's new album, he's wary. Everyone says this guy is horrible, and Larry wants nothing to do with spoiled pop stars. But he turns out to be pretty okay. A little more than okay, actually. And Nick is already obsessed. Then some tabloids get a hold of some pictures, and all hell breaks loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which They Meet

**Author's Note:**

> The result of some conversations on tumblr. Enjoy :)

“Be quiet, Nick!” Larry snapped, checking for the third or fourth time that he had his wallet. At the hurt look on his son's face, however, he backtracked, feeling guilty. “Sorry. It's just early, you know. I'm tired.”

It had been months since he'd had to get up early for work. Or get up for work at all. Larry was thankful to finally have a paying job, even if it was only temporary, and he was _not_ about to screw it up.

“It's okay,” Nick said, smiling. “I mean, I'd be freaking out too if I got to work with Ahkmenrah. Like, the actual real Ahkmenrah. Did you know he's been at the top of the charts since-”

“Yes, you've told me three times already.” He glanced at his watch again. “I gotta get going before I'm late.”

Horrible images swam through his head, images of showing up hours after he was supposed to, or going to the wrong place. He hoped fervently none of that would happen. It was all he could do to make a nice first impression with this man because honestly, he was terrified. The word on the street was that Ahkmenrah was a spoiled brat. That he refused to cooperate, was prone to fits, was demanding. The works. There were many things Larry would rather do than work for someone like that, but it had been almost a year since his last steady recording job, and this could be his chance to break back into the business. Maybe get hired permanantly.

His taxi pulled into the parking lot of Shoshone Records, and Larry marveled at the size of the building. It was much larger than any he'd worked in before; even from the outside this was obvious. This label was a huge name in the industry, and it showed. For a moment, his own inadequacy filled him to the brim, and he almost asked the driver to turn around. But then he remembered that he was a Daley, and Daleys didn't wimp out. So somehow his hand found the door handle and he climbed out of the taxi, walking into the building before his mind caught up with his actions.

He must have wandered down the halls for ten minutes, with it's endless doors leading to stages and sets for music videos, private dressing rooms, and even a little kitchen and eating area before he found the recording studio. A man in a stiff, expensive suit came over to him immediately.

“You're Lawrence, I assume?” He held out his hand.

“Yeah, but most people just call me Larry.” They shook hands. “I'm the new Sound Technician. But you probably already knew that.” God, he was so awkward.

“Yes,” the man replied, without even a smile. “Most people call _me_ McPhee. I'll familiarize you with the place.”

After a quick once-over with the sound equipment, Larry was feeling much more confident. It was state of the art stuff, yes; much more high-end than he was used to, but it wasn't hard to opperate, as long as you had the correct background in audio work. And Larry did, thank all the gods.

“Great,” McPhee said, clapping his hands together briskly. “I guess we're ready to begin, then. Why don't you go get Ahkmenrah?”

Larry stilled, momentarily taken aback. “W-What, me? Get him?”

“Yes.” McPhee was looking at him like he was crazy. “Ask him what he wants to start with today, and we'll get on it. Second door on the left.” He walked off, leaving no room for a reply.

Larry saw no choice but to do what he was told, or else risk getting on his new boss's bad side already. He'd hoped to avoid interacting with Ahkmenrah as much as possible; he didn't want to be a victim of the man's temper. But it seemed unavoidable now.

He stood outside the door, nervously running a hand through his hair. It was ridiculous really; this guy was just another person after all, who just happened to be kind of famous. Okay, more than kind of famous. Really fucking famous. But he shouldn't be nervous. He didn't even know what this guy looked like, for crying ot loud. Sure he'd heard a few songs, but that was only to learn Ahkmenrah's style. It shouldn't be hard to open a God damned door! He took a deep breath and knocked lightly.

A voice answered almost immediately. “Come in.”

Larry pushed the door open, trying to ignore the sudden, irratic beating of his heart, to reveal a tall man sprawled out on a couch, one hand holding a Capri Sun and the other on his phone. Larry watched as he brought the drink to his lips and sucked on it noisily.

He glanced Larry's way, and sat up so suddenly that Larry almost jumped. “Oh, hey, you must be the new tech guy.” He held out his phone. “Look at this cute cat.”

Larry stared. It  _was_ a pretty cute cat. “That's, uh, that's nice, but-”

Ahkmenrah turned back to his phone, giggling. Larry was struck by how utterly attractive this man was. Or should he say boy, because he was definitely no more than nineteen. He had amber colored skin, with fluffy hair that curled around sea green eyes. Larry's mind momentarily stuttered to a stop.

“Wait no, this one's better.” He held out another picture. Larry noticed that he spoke with a rather charming British accent, despite the fact that he was no where near European.

He couldn't resist a little smile. “Yeah, that's pretty adorable.”

Ahkmenrah slid to one side of the couch, offering him a seat. “I found this awesome website that updates like every hour. It's great.” He giggled again as another picture came up.

Soon, Larry had all but forgotten about McPhee, and was laughing along with Ahkmenrah, periodically stealing glances at him. He didn't seem to be the kind of person Larry expected at all.  _He's also legal,_ a little voice in his head whispered, but he pushed it away quickly. This wasn't a good situation to judge from, anyway. 

The door opened, and they both looked up to see McPhee, wearing an irritated look on his face.

“Larry, what are you doing? I told you to get Ahk, not goof off. It's been ten minutes!”

Larry tensed, wondering who was going to blow up on him first. To his surprise, Ahkmenrah gave McPhee an apologetic look.

“I'm sorry; it's my fault.” He held up the phone. “We got a little distracted.”

As they walked back to the studio together, McPhee asked, “So what do you want to start with today, Ahk?”

Ahkmenrah shrugged. “Whatever's easiest for you.”

Larry was taken aback again by just how unlike his media persona Ahkmenrah seemed to be. But someone put a hand on his shoulder, knocking him out of that train of thought.

“Hello there, you must be our new temp.” This man was older, wearing a wide hat and a kind smile. “Let me ask you something. What do you think about auto-tune?”

Larry blinked, trying to shake away the shock of meeting so many new people at once. “I, uh.... Well, it works for some people. It just depends on the artist.”

The man nodded. “I agree. I'm Teddy, by the way. Ahkmenrah's agent.”

“Really?” This man didn't look like your typical agent; not with the weird, almost military-like get up.

“Yes. And I constantly argue wth him about auto-tune. He likes to use it sometimes, but...”

Teddy continued to drone on as Larry watched McPhee and Ahkmenrah dissapear through the door. He tried to edge in that direction. “That's great, but I really have to-”

“Oh!” Teddy exclaimed, suddenly taking Larry by the arm and all but dragging him down the hall. “I have the perfect job for you! See, one of our writers is having trouble fitting his lyrics to the right music, and we've been so busy lately no one can help him. Let's see what you can do.”

“That's- That's not really what I'm here for...”

But Teddy had already knocked on the door, and a man with short, dark hair and glasses was coming out. “Hello. And who might you be?” he asked quizically.

“I, uh...” He glanced back, but Teddy was already gone. “I think I'm supposed to help you put words to music. Or something.”

The stranger's face lit up. “In that case, come in.” He opened the door wider, and Larry stepped hesitantly into a room that was much like Ahkmenrah's, except the lights were turned down lower, and it was spotlessly clean. He turned to look at the man, trying to put his face to memory. Larry had never been good with these things, and he really hoped he wouldn't meet anyone else new today. 

The man pulled at his dark sweater in what looked like an unconcious manner. He pushed a second chair up to the desk in the corner. “I write Ahk's songs. The ones he doesn't do himself, at least. My name is Octavius.”

“Seriously?” Larry asked, and then cringed. “Sorry, that was rude.”

Octavius only laughed. “It's alright; I'm aware that it's strange. People took to calling me Oct for a while, but that ended up sounding too much like Ahk, so now I'm Tavi.”

“That's kinda cute,” Larry said, smiling. Then he blushed. “Not that I... I mean...” He buried his face in his hands. “I hate myself. Just show me what you need help with.”

Tavi handed him a notebook, visibly trying to hide a smirk. “Those are the lyrics. For the life of me, I can't seem to fit it to music.”

Larry read them over, glad for the distraction. “These are nice.”

“Thank you,” Tavi replied.

“Hmm... You tried the usual upbeat pop stuff already, I'm guessing?”

Tavi nodded. “Yes. I've tried pop, something slower, a bit of classic rock, too. In a fit of desperation, I even tried techno. Nothing seems to fit.”

“Have you tried more of a, uh, minimal approach is what I would call it, I guess?” Tavi seemed interested, so he continued. “I feel like you've been going for something loud. I'm not saying you should make it a slow song, but maybe make the music itself unintrusive. It gives more focus to the lyrics.” He rubbed at his neck, suddenly embarrassed. “And stuff.”

“That isn't a bad idea.” He motioned Larry over to the desk and opened his laptop. “Show me what you were thinking.”

Larry ended up spending more time then he'd intended with Tavi, working through the song until they found music that satisfied them both. He turned out to be pleasant to work with, and also seemed very intelligent. Larry thought that maybe, if they kept working together, he might just ask him out for a drink or something. He had a nice smile, and the way he squinted every time he took his glasses off to clean them was adorable. 

“Thank you so much.” Tavi said, standing and escorting Larry to the door once they were done. “I finally have a place to start now.”

“No problem,” Larry replied, smiling. It had been fun, and he'd been happy to finally be useful.

“Ahk!” Tavi called down the hallway. “Larry gave me some help, and we've got the song fixed up.”

Larry turned to see Ahkmenrah coming toward them, wearing an expensive-looking hat and black blazer. He flashed Larry a dazzling smile. “That's great! I was hoping you would come up with something.”

Tavi said goodbye and walked off, presumably to work on the song more, leaving Ahk and Larry alone. Ahkmenrah's face suddenly became serious, and he opened his mouth to say something. But before he could, McPhee rounded the corner, and he looked furious. Larry had a moment to reflect on how this place should be even bigger. Maybe then people wouldn't be running into each other all the time.

“Where have you been all day?” McPhee shouted. “You're job is recording, not goofing off out here. This is ridiculous!”

Shit, was it that late already? “I'm sorry. Teddy pulled me away, and then Tavi-”

“No,” McPhee said, already turning away. “Don't bother with excuses; I can't have employees who don't do their jobs. You're fired.”

Something in Larry's stomach dropped, and it felt as though he was falling with it. As usual, he'd proven himself to be useless after all. “I just thought.... Tavi asked for help...”

“That's not your job.” McPhee called back, already halfway down the hallway.

Larry shook his head and pulled out his phone, already dialing the number for a taxi. He wasn't surprised when Ahkmenrah walked off, too.

***

Ahk caught up with McPhee just before he went back to his office. “Come on, man. You can't fire the guy.”

McPhee gave him an appraising look. “Why do you care?”

Ahk shrugged. “He doesn't deserve it.” It wasn't as if Larry just blew off work, after all. Besides, Ahk though he was alright. Kinda cute, too. “He helped Tavi solve a huge problem, you know.”

McPhee rolled his eyes. “That's not what I hired him for.”

“Tavi's song was a more pressing problem.” Ahk persisted. “Besides, we still got things recorded, didn't we?”

“I suppose you have a point.” McPhee sighed. “Just tell him to at least check in with me before he runs off from now on, okay?”

Ahk nodded, smiling. “I knew you would make the right decision.”

McPhee only grunted in reply.

It seemed that Larry had already left though, because when Ahk stepped outside to find him, the parking lot was empty. He shrugged again, going back inside to pester McPhee. He had a phone number to get.

***

Sitting silently in his apartment with a beer in hand was not how Larry had imagined this night would go. To make matters worse, Nick was shut up in his room, angry and refusing to speak.

“How could you go and get fired?” he had yelled. “I already told everyone at school how cool you were.” Then he'd dashed down the hallway and slammed the door.

It was ridiculous, really, how he couldn't seem to keep a job anymore. Ever since the divorce, everything had just kind of lost it's color. Erica was worried about him, he knew, and that was like a kick in the face, no matter how good her intentions.

The phone rang suddenly, and Larry stood, shakily trying to make his way to the kitchen. Halfway through his second beer, the room was definitley spinning. He'd never been able to handle alcohol well.

“H'lo?” he said into the phone, voice slurred.

“Hello?” answered a voice he didn't recognize. “Is this Larry Daley?”

“Mmhmm,” Larry replied, letting his head fall back as he leaned against the counter. “Whatcha want?”

“Uh, this is Ahkmenrah. I just wanted to let you know you have your job back.”

Larry sat up violently, losing his balance in the process. He grabbed wildly at the table, accidentally knocking off some plates. He really hoped the crashing noise wasn't audible through the phone.

“What, really?” He asked, trying to sound a good deal less intoxicated. “Why? I mean, not why, how?”

“I talked to McPhee a bit. He was being insane, after all.” Ahkmenrah sounded amused. “Thank you for helping Tavi, by the way.”

“You're- You're welcome,” Larry replied, stunned. “Thank you for the job. Again.”

“Don't mention it,” Ahkmenrah replied. “See you tomorrow.”

Larry hung up the phone then, but it took him a few minutes to process what had happened. Ahkmenrah had actually gotten him his job back. How could anyone ever call this guy a jerk?

“Nick!” He called out, grinning. “You'll never guess what happened!”

 

 


	2. In Which Larry Goes Through a Wide Range of Emotions

“You look tired.”

Larry jerked his head up, trying in vain to blink away his exhaustion. He turned to see Ahkmenrah standing behind him, looking more amused than ever.

“Yeah,” Larry replied with a half-smile. “Guess I just need to get used to being up early.”

Nick had kept him up all night asking questions, after all. What was Ahkmenrah like? (Really great, surprisingly.) Can he sing as well as he does on the radio? (I don't know yet.) Will you get me his autograph? (No.) Do you think he's hot? (No!) Yes you do. (Shut up, Nick) There had been many more.

Ahkmenrah gestured to the door. “Come on, I'll get you some coffee.”

“You don't have to do that,” Larry said quickly. There was no way he was going to let this guy buy drinks for him; he already felt guilty enough.

“It's just in the kitchen,” Ahkmenrah replied. “Besides, I was going there anyway.”

“Uh, okay then.” Larry really did need some coffee.

He followed Ahkmenrah to the little kitchen, where he poured them both a cup of coffee. Larry took his black, while the other man loaded his drink with a frankly ridiculous amount of sugar.

“So, uh...” Larry began, leaning against the counter and refusing to make eye contact. “Thanks again. For the job.”

“No problem,” Ahkmenrah said, and downed the coffee in three seconds flat.

Larry stared, trying not to notice the bob of his adam's apple, and why the fuck was that so arousing? “Aren't you gonna get a sugar rush or something now?”

“Quite possibly,” Ahkmenrah replied seriously.

They slowly meandered back down the hall, Larry with his coffee in hand. He took a moment to gaze at the impressive amount of resources they had here; something for every purpose and talent imaginable. As a singer, it must be amazing to have all of this at your disposal. Life changing, even.

“How in the world did you make it here?” Larry asked, half to himself, half to the man next to him. Ahkmenrah gave him a curious look. “Not that you're not talented,” he added hastily. “It's just, you're really young. How did you do it?”

“Luck, I suppose,” Ahkmenrah replied with a shy smile, looking away. “I started out small, and it grew into something bigger. Plus, I had my brother, Kahmunrah, helping me along the way.”

“Kahmunrah?” Larry said, his disbelief evident. “What is it with you people and names around here? I'm starting to feel behind the times.”

Ahkmenrah laughed. “Have you met my choreographer yet?”

“No. Why, what's his name?”

“Jedediah.”

“Jesus Christ,” Larry groaned. “You guys had some weird parents.”

“Tell me about it.” Ahkmenrah led him towards a room at the end of the hallway, with open floors and many mirrors. Inside, a man moved smoothly to loud music, his hair pulled into a ponytail. When he saw Larry and Ahkmenrah, he waved. “That's Jed. He and Tavi don't get along very well, by the way, so I wouldn't mention him.”

“Why not?” Larry asked curiously.

“They don't agree with each other's, and I quote, artistic expressions.” Ahkmenrah shrugged. “There's a betting pool going around on when they're gonna fuck, if that says anything.”

Larry choked when he heard that type of language come from Ahk. “O-Oh.”

As if on cue, Tavi came around the corner and barged into Jed's room, shutting off the music abruptly. He was scowling, his arms crossed tightly against his chest, and his glasses sitting slightly skewed.

“I saw your ideas for the next song. You can't possibly want Ahk dancing like that; it doesn't fit the tone of the lyrics!”

“I think it does. Besides, it fits the beat o' the song,” Jed answered in a drawling southern accent.

“Then you have no idea what the song is even about!” Tavi shouted, throwing up his arms. “Do you have any intelligence whatsoever?”

Larry watched as their argument got more and more heated. Their voices rose, and at one point, Jed even reached out and shoved Tavi roughly. Tavi raised a fist in retaliation, but Ahkmenrah was between them before any harm could be done.

“You know what will happen if McPhee hears you two have been fighting again,” he said, like a school teacher reprimanding his students.

“What's McPhee gonna do about it?” Jed replied testily. “He only has power over the sound techs.”

“True,” Ahkmenrah continued, speaking steadily. “But if he gets my agent involved, we may be looking for your replacement very soon. Or worse, _Wea_ could show up.”

Larry wasn't exactly sure who Wea was, but the name had an instant affect on the two men. They both paled, and Tavi went so far as to put an arm around Jedediah. “No, no, no. I'd like to continue my employment at Shoshone records, thank you.”

“Oh look, toga boy finally said something I can agree with.” Jed rolled his eyes, shaking Tavi's arm off violently. “And get offa me.”

Tavi blushed. “The toga was one time!”

“Wait, what did you do with a toga?” Larry asked.

“Nothing,” Tavi mumbled back. “I just lost a bet.”

Jed grinned. “You can see the pictures, if you wanna.”

“Why do you still have those?!” Tavi looked apalled.

“Because they amuse me,” Jed replied, clearly enjoying Tavi's embarrassment.

“For the love of Jupiter....” Tavi stalked away, forgetting about the song for the moment.

“Jupiter,” Jed scoffed. “He's so stuck up.”

“Least I don't talk like I jus' got offa the farm,” Octavius yelled back in a parody of Jed's accent, causing the other man to glare.

Ahkmenrah was clearly trying hard not to laugh. “We'd better go; I have to record with someone today.”

Larry nodded. “Nice meeting you, Jed.”

“You too!” Jed smiled, shouting over the music. He'd cranked it up even louder than before. “Don't be a stranger!”

 

“So who are you recording with?” Larry asked as they entered the studio.

“Her name's Amelia. She's an old friend of mine.”

As soon as they opened the door, Ahkmenrah was caught in the embrace of an attractive red-headed woman. Larry felt an instant spark of jealousy, which he pushed away quickly, more than a little alarmed.

Ahk and Amelia must have talked for close to five minutes while Larry stood around awkwardly, trying not to eavesdrop or make eye contact. It was clear that the two had known each other for a long time. Finally, they stepped into the booth.

“You ready?” Ahkmenrah asked him.

He nodded. “Whenever you are.”

“Let's do it, then.”

The music started, and Ahkmenrah began not long after. Larry felt his jaw go slack. He had a _beautiful_ voice. It was especially evident now, with a slow song. There was no loud, fast music to mask it. His voice was as smooth as cream; it flowed effortlessly from one lyric to the next, so dreamlike that Larry was having trouble concentrating on his job.

Then Amelia joined in, and her high, strong voice complimented Ahkmenrah's so well. Larry watched them sing the words of a love song to each other, and he felt as if someone had just slapped him in the face. It was obvious from the looks passing between the two of them that they cared about each other deeply. It was best that Larry let go of any notions he might have had about Ahkmenrah and himself. This guy could have anyone he wanted, and of course he would go for the beautiful woman and not the divorced father. This was reality, not one of Erica's bad movies. He felt so stupid.

The rest of the session went by quickly, with Larry saying as little as possible.

“Well, that was fun,” Amelia said, hugging Ahkmenrah goodbye. “We should do it again sometime.”

“We always do.” Ahkmenrah smiled down at her.

“Thank you, Larry,” She said as she left. “You were a perfect help.”

“Welcome,” Larry replied gruffly, and instantly hated himself for it. She seemed like a wonderful person, truth be told, but he couldn't let go of his resentment.

“What's up with you?” Ahkmenrah asked, once they were alone again. He looked concerned. “You barely spoke the whole time.”

“Nothing, just a headache,” Larry replied.

They put equipment away in silence for a few minutes, and Larry tried to work up the courage to speak again.

“Hey, Ahkmenrah?” he finally asked.

“Yes?” the man replied from across the room. “And call me Ahk; everyone does.”

“Okay. So, uh, you and Amelia work really well together.”

Ahkmenrah grinned. “We do, don't we? She's great.”

“Yeah. You'd make a cute couple.” Larry immediately cringed. Why did he say that?

To his surprise, Ahk laughed. “Thanks, but we're just friends.”

Larry couldn't contain a sudden surge of hope. “Really?"

“Yeah, I'm gay as hell. Don't tell anybody.”

“Oh! Oh, w-well,” Larry sputtered, too shocked to form coherent sentences. “That's, uh... No, of course I won't tell anyone.”

“Good, cause something like that can really ruin a person's career.” He smiled again, and Larry's knees felt weak. “I have to run off to wardrobe now, sorry. See ya later, dude.”

He left, but Larry must have stood there gaping for a good minute. So Ahk and Amelia really were just friends? The thought made him absurdly giddy. But then he sobered, telling himself that just because Ahk was gay didn't mean he was going to go for someone almost twice his age. It was best he just forget about this little crush before it got in the way of his job. It would fade away like so many others had. Hopefully.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's weird, but the thought of Jed as a choreographer gives me life. Anyway, hope you liked Chapter 2! More to come. :)


	3. In Which Daenerys Targaryen Makes An Appearance

Larry was spending way too much time staring at Ahk. He knew it, and the other technicians knew it also, judging by the looks he kept getting. Hell, Ahk had probably noticed it, too. He was so screwed.

They'd been recording another song, set to be the next one on the album, and Larry was using every ounce of his self-control to stay focused. Ahk's voice was just so melodic, so fluid. It took him to a place where his problems seemed to melt away, and nothing existed but the man in front of him. He could listen to it for hours.

McPhee's voice broke in, throwing him out of his trance. “Time for lunch.”

There was a flurry of movement as everyone got up, shuffling paper and equipment around as they left. But Larry couldn't seem to move, because Ahk was smiling at him again.

“Are you alright, Larry?” he asked, traces of laughter in his voice. “You look a bit sick.”

“Sick? Really? No, I was just... thinking,” he finished lamely.

Ahk emerged from the sound booth. “Let's go; we better get there before Jed does.”

They walked quietly to the little eating area where a long table was set up, filled with sandwiches, chips and various other foods. There were just enough chairs for all of them. Larry pulled one out and sat down. “Wow. Every other place I've worked at, employees had to get their own lunches.”

“Yeah, we got it good here,” Jed replied, his mouth full. The plate in front of him was piled high with food. “Wea takes good care of us.”

Ahk sat down next ot him. “I think she's stopping by later, actually.”

On his other side, Teddy choked. “She's what?!”

“She'll be here in a few minutes, probably.” Ahk looked as innocent as possible. “Did I not tell you that?”

“N-No,” Teddy coughed. “You most definitely neglected to mention that.” He suddenly wrung his hands, and Larry was surprised to see him look so nervous. “Oh my, and I don't even have my nice hat. Do I look presentable?”

“It's better than Jedediah's hat,” Tavi said helpfully from the other end of the table, causing Jed to give him a look.

Suddenly, Ahk's hand was hovering just above Larry's shoulder, and he was whispering in his ear. “Teddy's got a little crush, in case you couldn't tell.”

Larry shivered. Ahk's lips tickled against his ear, and he was fighting the urge to turn his head ever so slightly and lean in...

He was saved by the sound of footsteps, and not long after, the entrance of a tall, regal looking woman. The attention of the room was instantly on her, and she was being showered with greetings as she took off her leather jacket and hung it over a chair. Her hair was fixed into two long braids, which she pushed forward over her shoulders. “Hello boys. How are things going?”

“Very well,” Tavi replied easily. “The album is slowly beginning to come together.”

Wea fixed a piercing look on him, but there was a hint of a smile. “I trust there hasn't been any arguments lately?”

“No, no, of course not,” Tavi said quickly. “We're all friends here.”

“Good; that's what I like to hear.” Wea turned to him. “And you must be our new sound tech, correct? Lawrence, is it?”

“Yeah, no. It's Larry, usually.” He leaned over the table to shake her outstretched hand. Somewhere in the process, his other arm hit a glass of Coke, knocking it straight into Ahk's lap. “Shit, sorry!”

“No, it's fine.” Ahk rolled his eyes. “Not like these were expensive pants or anything.”

Larry ran a hand through his hair, internally cursing himself. “I'm really sorry...”

Ahk didn't reply; instead he just walked out, presumably to get a change of clothes. Larry stood there awkwardly, while Jed snickered at him.

“Christ, you're like some sorta clumsy giant.” Jed's face broke into a mischievous smile. “Hey, that's what I can call ya. Gigantor.”

Larry gave the most menacing glare he could, but it only seemed to make Jed laugh harder. However, as soon as Wea cleared her throat, he became quiet quickly.

“So I hear you were having trouble with some lyrics, Octavius? And something about the choreography, too?”

“Actually, Larry helped me work out the lyrics,” Tavi replied, smiling in Larry's direction and causing him to look down, embarrassed. “It's the _next_ song that's giving us the dance trouble.”

“It's not givin' me any trouble,” Jed grumbled. “I think it's just fine.”

“Well, whatever it is,” Wea stated coolly. “I'm sure you both will work it out. And soon.” She turned to Teddy. “I'm curious; what does Ahkmenrah's schedule look like? Any new performances coming up?”

Teddy was staring at Wea as if she put the sun in the sky. “Um. I-I... Yes.”

Wea raised an eyebrow. “Care to elaborate?”

“Oh! Oh, yes; of course,” he said, hurrying on. “There's a charity event coming up, and a concert, too. The usual things, you know.”

“Sounds good.” Wea glanced at her watch. An expensive one too, by the looks of it. “I've got to get going. Sorry I can't stay long.” She said goodbye warmly, and then was gone as quickly as she's arrived. Teddy watched her go dreamily.

They still had a good half hour of break left, so Larry decided to go try and salvage whatever tentative friendship he'd had with Ahk. If there was one thing the singer got a little diva about, it was his clothes. He was very aware of how good he could look. So was Larry, but that was beside the point.

Ahk answered the door almost immediately, and Larry did his best to look chagrined. “Sorry again about spilling that on you.”

“Don't worry about it.” Ahk shook his head. “I was being a jerk. The wardrobe people can fix it, anyway.” He opened the door wider. “Wanna come in? I have Netflix.”

Larry could feel the blush rising in his cheeks, and he hated himself again. “Uh, No yeah, sure.”

Ahk blinked. “What?”

“Yeah,” Larry answered again, after a beat of silence. “Yeah, I'm up for that.”

“Cool.” Ahk grabbed his laptop and sat down with it. “What do you want to watch?”

Larry sat down awkwardly, unsure of what to do with his body. “Whatever you want.”

“Pick something,” Ahk whined at him. “I'm trying to make up for being an asshole.”

For the life of him, Larry couldn't figure out why Ahk was the one trying to apologize. This was literally the sweetest kid he'd ever met. “Uh, Game of Thrones?”

“Oooh, I love that,” Ahk said, eyes going wide. “It's my favorite show.”

“Really? Mine, too.” He was surprised to find they liked the same things. “It's, uh, too bad the next season doesn't come out for a while.”

“Maybe not for you.” Ahk smirked, holding up a plain white disc. “But for me, it already has.”

“Holy crap! How?”

Ahk shrugged nonchalantly. “I'm pretty good friends with Emelia Clarke. She does me favors.”

Larry stared. “You're freaking friends with Daenerys Targaryen? What the fuck.”

“I'm friends with a lot of people. I'll take you to meet her sometime, if you want.”

“Oh my God, seriously? Like, on set and stuff?”

“Exactly.” Ahk grinned. “You wanna?”

“Hell yes. I mean, if it's not too much trouble,” he added hastily.

“Not at all. It's a date, then.” Ahk slid the disc into his laptop.

Larry's heart gave a little flutter, even as he frantically tried to tell himself that Ahk didn't mean it in that way. Soon, the episode had started and he was distracted by the world of Westeros. As usual he couldn't stop mumbling to himself.

“Shit, what's happening? What are they doing?”

…..

“Are you fucking kidding me?

…..

“You _are_ fucking kidding me.”

At some point, in the midst of all that, he noticed Ahk staring at him. He cringed. “Sorry, I've been told I'm horrible to watch TV with.”

“No, it's okay,” Ahk replied. “You get really into this. It's fun to watch.”

“I guess that's- Oh.” He hadn't realized it until now, but a very explicit sex scene had begun on screen. They sat awkwardly in silence for a few moments, Larry desperately wishing it would end before things got more embarrassing. Somehow, Ahk sitting beside him only made things worse. He shuffled around. “Maybe we should fast forward or something.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ahk's hand moving. “Wait, are you turning up the volume?”

Ahk snickered. “No.”

“Yeah. Well, uh, our breaks almost over, so I guess we should...” He gestured toward the door.

“Good idea.” Ahk shut down the computer, giving Larry a cheeky smile. “But we'll finish this some other time, right?”

“Sure, sure,” Larry said, before ducking out the door.

Upon entering the studio again, McPhee sent him back to work with Tavi. Although he enjoyed working with Ahk, he was relieved to have that distraction out of the way for a bit. Tavi smiled easily when he sat down. “Back again already?”

“Yep. McPhee said you might need help.”

“I always appreciate a little input.” Tavi played what he currently had done for Larry, who nodded.

“I like it. Might be a little too much in the middle, though.”

“That's what I thought.” Tavi messed with the sound some more, trying to get it right.

“I really like your lyrics, too,” Larry commented as the other man worked, hoping a little conversation would get his head out of the Game of Thrones gutter. And other gutters. “How many of Ahk's songs have you written?”

“About half, I think. Have you heard a lot?”

“I might have... looked him up,” Larry replied casually. It wasn't as if he'd spent an entire night listening to Ahk's music. Nope. “I couldn't find the difference, though. You both have talent for it.”

Tavi grinned. “Why thank you; that's very kind. But wait until you hear the latest song Ahk wrote. I think he blew me right out of the water.”

“What is it?” Larry asked, curious.

“I think he's called it Uptown Funk.”

Larry wasn't so sure about the sound of that. “Seems very... eighties. Are you sure that would sell well?”

Tavi nodded. “It sounds strange, but I promise, it's absolutely phenomenal.”

“Well, anythin' has to be better than the crap you write,” a voice said from the door. They both turned to see Jedediah. He looked angry. “I can't believe you brought your stupid problems to McPhee.”

Tavi took his glasses off, cleaning them with his shirt. “I consider it a very important problem if you're ruining my songs.”

“I'm not ruinin' anythin'!” Jed shot back. “I'm makin' em better, obviously.”

“You miss the entire point of the lyrics; I had to tell McPhee about it.”

“And McPhee told Wea, and now my jobs at stake.” Jed was glaring furiously.

“Oh, please.” Tavi rolled his eyes. “Your job is fine.”

“Whatever.”

“Don't get your dance pants in a twist,” Tavi said, turning back to his computer screen with his nose in the air.

“I'm not.” Jed ran a hand over his loose fitting black pants. “Besides, they make my ass look nice.” He turned to leave, calling over his shoulder. “Don't act like you didn't notice!”

Tavi blushed pink, uncharacteristically at a loss for words. “Well, that's just.... that's just a stupid thing to say.”

Larry smirked internally, glad to see he wasn't the only one having issues. “Is it? Anyway, about the song...”

They continued working for a few more hours, and came very close to having the song completed and ready for Ahk. Tavi was always a pleasure to work with, although Larry noticed that Jed was right, he could be a little pretentious at times. Larry might suggest an idea, only for it to be shot down with, “Too common.” or “Too mainstream.” It was all in good fun, though.

The end of the day arrived, and Larry was on his way out when he was intercepted by Ahkmenrah. The other man took him by the arm and pulled him out a side door so that they were standing on the edge of a busy street.

“What was that for?” Larry asked, still recovering from the shock of being whisked away.

“I told you I was taking you to the GoT set, didn't I? Come on!” He continued to pull Larry along.

“Dude. They film in Ireland.”

“Good thing I have a private plane, then.”

“You have a what?!”

 

Cue Larry, a startlingly short amount of time later, sitting stiffly in a little plane. As someone who had never flown before, he was pretty much having a panic attack. He really had no idea how this had happened.

Ahk was lounging on the couch across from him, drinking another one of those Capri Suns he seemed to be addicted to. “Chill out, man. This is a sturdy plane. And one of the best pilots, too.”

Larry took a deep breath, doing his best to calm down. He refused to look anywhere but straight ahead. “If you say so.”

Ahk grinned playfully. “Want me to come over and hold you?”

“N-No,” Larry coughed. “That's okay.”

Ahk still got up and sat next to him though, and that little bit of closeness gave Larry some reassurance that they weren't about to die a fiery death. Ahk made sure to keep talking, whether he was babbling or not, and soon Larry felt his nerves wash away as he focused on the man's voice.

Emelia Clarke met them when they landed, but in all honesty, Larry was too busy worshiping solid ground to notice at first. Her and Ahk exchanged greetings, and then they were off. As it turns out, Ahk had never actually been on the set either, so he was nerding out just as much as Larry. After Emelia gave them a little tour, she shook Larry's hand warmly.

“It was very nice meeting you. Take care of Ahk, okay?” She winked.

“Um, yeah, or course,” Larry responded, a little confused by her words. As soon as she was out of earshot, he turned to Ahk. “Oh my God. She's so hot.”

Ahk gave a short laugh. “Can't deny that.”

“And isn't that the guy who plays Robb over there?” Larry asked, pointing to a man standing a little ways off. “Shit, he's hot too. Why is everyone on this stupid show so hot?”

When Larry turned back around, he noticed Ahk was staring at him again, strangely. His mouth was slightly open. “What?” Larry asked, suddenly self-conscious.

“Nothing,” Ahk answered after a moment, a happy look on his face. “We better be heading back home, though. We do have to work tomorrow.”

“Hey, none of the rest of us have to come in if _you_ call off.”

Ahk made a face. “That would be rude, though.”

The flight home was pretty uneventful, considering they watched television the whole time, not to mention got into a heated discussion about House Stark versus House Tyrell. Larry was completely worn out by the time they landed, and Ahk didn't seem much better. He looked at his watch, noting that it was well past midnight. Good thing Nicky was staying with a friend.

“Do you think I can get a bus from here?” he asked, yawning. “There's no way I can survive walking home.”

“Probably,” Ahk replied. “I could use a ride home, too.”

They only had to wait a matter of minutes for a bus. Larry took a moment to reflect on how everything moved so fast in Ahk's world. The bus was dark and comfortingly silent, with just a few other passengers. The lights of the city seemed to float past as they rode along, Larry barely conscious, gazing out through a haze of tiredness. To him, it felt as though they were flying again. He turned to Ahk. “Listen, I'm sorry for believing what the media says about you. I don't know where they get that stuff from; you're a really great guy.”

“Thank you, Larry,” Ahk said, giving him that smile again, the one that drove him crazy. “But don't feel bad about it. It's not your fault.”

Larry sighed. “”But how do you deal with it all the time?”

“I just don't give a damn.” Ahk let his head fall back on the seat and closed his eyes. “Besides, any publicity is good publicity.”

Ahk looked so adorable sitting there, with his hair framing his face and his lashes against his cheeks that Larry continued to stare. It took him a few moments to realize that Ahk must have fallen asleep. He turned back out the window, not wanting to be intrusive.

It wasn't but a few minutes later that he felt a weight fall against him, and found that Ahk had shifted in his sleep. His head was now resting on Larry's shoulder.

Larry knew he should move away. But Ahk just looked so content there. Why disturb, and possibly wake him? It wasn't as if this was doing any harm.

So Larry let him stay like that until the movement of the bus shifted Ahk back the other way. He tried to pretend he didn't miss the warmth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. That happened.  
> I don't really know how I feel about this chapter.


	4. In Which Larry Is Oblivious, And More Than Usual

The very first thing Larry awakened to the next morning, through a fog of exhaustion, was his own face on the cover of a magazine.

“What the hell did you do last night? What is this?” Nick asked him frantically. The boy, who must have been dropped off by his friend's mother, was practically foaming at the mouth for information. He had jumped on Larry's bed and shoved the magazine into his face, waking him up.

“Language, Nick,” Larry said, intending for it to sound reprimanding. All that really came out was an unintelligible grumble, heavy with sleep. He took the magazine and blinked a few times, trying to focus.

“Shit.”

The image that took up the entire cover, in all it's bold-faced glory, was a photo that someone had snapped of him and Ahk on the bus last night. Larry didn't understand how. He hadn't seen a flash or anything. But one could make the argument that he was too distracted at the time, because the photographer had perfectly captured the besotted look on his face as he watched Ahk sleep against his shoulder. The headline screamed, “A new _BOYFRIEND_ for Ahkmenrah?”

“This is not good.” He turned to Nick. “Where did you get this?”

“The woman from 3B gave it to me on the way up. Why didn't you tell me you were dating him?”

“Because I'm not,” Larry insisted.

Nick looked unconvinced. “Sure. Cause that's how I look at my friends.”

Oh, this was bad. This was really bad. “I've gotta get to work and clear this up.”

 

Halfway there, Larry was seriously considering jumping out of the taxi. He didn't want to do this. He did not want to explain what they had been doing together, or the look on his face, and he really didn't want to see Ahkmenrah at the moment.

By a stroke of luck, he made it to work unscathed, and now he was standing outside the studio door. Had this story really blown up as big as he'd assumed? It was possible he was overreacting; maybe no one else had seen it, and Larry could explain before hand. He pushed open the door.

No such luck. He could tell that they'd all seen it. The little smirks on the other technician's faces gave it away.

McPhee, Teddy, and (Larry's heart skipped a beat.) Ahk were standing in the corner, talking low and serious. When they noticed Larry, they immediately quieted, all three of them turning to stare. Ahk instantly looked away. McPhee, however, waved him over.

“So,” he said, as Larry approached like a man going to his own slaughter. “I assume you've seen the pictures.”

“I, uh... Yeah.” His own eloquence astounded him.

McPhee's face was turning red with controlled anger. Larry dared to sneak a look at Teddy, and saw that there was a strange sort of twinkle in the man's eyes. Ahk, on the other hand, kept his eyes trained on the floor.

“Do you know what you've done?” McPhee asked. His voice was low; controlled, but he was visibly shaking. “Look, your relationships are your own business, but if-”

“We're not- I didn't,” Larry tried to get the words out quickly. “There's no relationship o-or anything. This is all a big misunderstanding.”

McPhee seemed to relax at that, but only a little. And Ahk still refused to look up, making Larry fear the worst, that Ahk was thoroughly creeped out and would never speak to him again.

“Be that as it may, you've still caused a scandal,” McPhee continued. “If people decide to label Ahk as gay or bi or anything like that, there's no telling what it could do to his career. It could mean the end of a lot of things.” He gave Larry a pointed look. “Including your job.”

Ahk's head shot up at that, and there was an almost wild sort of look in his eyes.

Teddy chose that moment to chime in, clamping a hand down on Ahk's shoulder and chuckling to himself. “Come now, McPhee; it's just another little tabloid story, you know how those things go. They'll be talking about something else by tomorrow.” He turned bright eyes on Larry. “Let the kids have their fun.”

Larry was about to protest that he was almost thirty-five, definitely not a child, when McPhee only shook his head and muttered quietly. “It better not be us they're talking about.” Then he stalked off.

Teddy smiled at them. “I wish you both the best.” And then he was gone as well.

“But we're not...” Larry trailed off as he stared at Teddy's retreating figure. He ran a hand roughly through his hair. “Oh my God.”

Ahk still did not reply, his eyes downcast so that Larry could barely see anything but the top of his head, and his hands were shoved into his pockets. His entire body language screamed, “Go away.”

Larry took a second to organize his thoughts. He might as well apologize before losing the only real friend he's had in a few years now. Keeping his voice low, forcing nosy technicians to stay out of their business, he spoke.

“Listen, I'm sorry for kinda sorta outing you; I had no idea this would happen. I didn't even know anyone had a camera, much less took pictures of us.” He was babbling and he knew it. This was an utter failure; how was he supposed to do this right? Did they make manuals for this? “So yeah,” he finished awkwardly. “I'm sorry.”

Ahk glanced up, almost shyly, then quickly looked away again, shuffling around. “You could've...just... moved me away, y'know.”

 _Fuck,_ Larry thought. _Now you've done it. He's uncomfortable. He hates you._ Something in his mind was yelling at him to _fix this, now,_ and his next words came out in a rush. “I just didn't want to disturb you; besides I didn't mind you being there. I'm sorry for making things weird.”

And finally, _finally_ Ahk met his eyes, and slowly he smiled wider than Larry had ever seen him smile before. There was a new light about him. “It's quite alright. Don't worry about it.”

Larry blinked. “Really? Are you sure?”

“Totally. No harm done, right?”

“B-But everyone kinda thinks you're gay now. I thought you wanted to keep it a secret.”

Ahk shrugged, hitting Larry in the arm playfully. “I wouldn't mind as long as they think I'm with someone as good looking as you.” He turned away, heading towards the sound booth. “Better get to work now.”

Larry blinked again. Multiple times. Was that some kind of joke? Whatever. It didn't matter. If Ahk wasn't angry with him, then he wouldn't question it.

 

It was in the next few hours that Larry discovered Tavi had been very right about Uptown Funk. It was like nothing else on the charts right now. He knew it would be an instant hit, as did everyone else.

As Larry adjusted the dials on the board in front of him, he glanced up and saw Ahk giving him that look again; the one he'd been giving him throughout the entire session. The one that, for some reason, caused the other technicians to cough and turn away. As Ahk sang about being too hot (hot damn) and something about making a dragon want to quit it's job, he gave Larry these intense stares, and sometimes he tipped his head forward just a bit, so that he was looking out from under his lashes. Larry hadn't the slightest idea why he was doing that, but he did know that it was making everyone else uncomfortable. For some reason. When the session was over, the others practically ran for the door.

Ahk came sauntering out of the sound booth. “So, do you like the song?”

Larry continued fumbling with the dials, setting them back to the right position. “It's great. Really great, actually. See you tomorrow.” Normally he would have stayed to talk, but he'd promised Nicky they'd go to a movie tonight, so he was out the door as fast as possible.

***

Ahk watched him go, perplexed. He had figured Larry would stay. Especially tonight, considering all the signals he'd sent the technician's way.

Ahk generally made a habit of checking the news every morning; it could be entertaining to see what new lies were being spread. That particular morning, he had been holding a cup of coffee in his hands, sipping it as he waited for the page to load. Consequently, he's almost ended up with a lap full of hot coffee. The very first article had shown a picture of him practically sleeping on top of Larry as they rode home last night.

It was an understatement to say he felt embarrassed. He was mortified. Couldn't he act his age for once?

He'd tried to flirt; to do something nice, but only ended up dragging the man to Ireland. Ireland. Who did that, for Christ's sake? In a desperate attempt to seem mature enough for Larry, he'd only made himself look more like a crazy kid. Then he'd gone and done the one thing guaranteed to creep Larry out, and now they're were pictures to commemorate it. Not to mention the tabloids were now in an uproar, questioning his sexuality. It was a mess. He considered calling in sick.

But thankfully he hadn't done that, and Larry had told him the exact thing he'd been hoping for. He didn't mind the fact that Ahk had used him as a pillow, albeit unintentionally. It wasn't that far a leap to assume he wouldn't mind other things. Like a date, possibly?

It was obvious Larry still didn't understand. He was going to have to state it more clearly.

**

Before Larry could make it out the door, Tavi intercepted him.

“May I speak to you for a moment?” he asked, pulling on a long, dark coat.

Larry glanced out the door. “I really gotta go...”

“It will only take a moment,” Tavi assured him. “I assume you have noticed Teddy's infatuation with Wea?”

“It's kinda hard to miss, yeah.”

“Well I for one am tired of watching it. And hearing Teddy talk about it afterwards. I propose we set them up.”

“What do you mean?” Larry asked, curious.

“I mean, we need to get them alone together somewhere. A restaurant or something.” Tavi took his glasses off and cleaned them, giving Larry a little smirk. “Probably through deception, if you understand me.”

Larry did his best to act cool, but in reality, he was a sucker for this kind of romance movie stuff. Call it cliché, but to him it was adorable. He had the absurd urge to giggle.“Sure; I'd be willing to help.”

Tavi grinned, clapping him on the shoulder. “Glad to know I have a partner in crime. We'll work out the details later.”

And with that, Larry was off to pick up Nicky and watch the Lego Movie. Joy. He may have daydreamed about a certain popstar's beautiful smile through most of it, but it was only a maybe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol :) ;)


	5. In Which Ahk Is An Idiot, And Tavi Realizes A Few Things

To win anyone's heart, good clothes were essential, and as someone who could afford top of the line, well, _anything_ , Ahk figured he could check that one off the list.

Filming for the Uptown Funk music video began today, and of course that meant spending the obligatory three hours in wardrobe, then hair and makeup. It was tedious business, through which he had no one to talk to. He found it incredibly boring, but the suffering was well worth seeing the look on Larry's face.

He came strolling out of hair and makeup, clad in a pair of tight black pants and an equally form-fitting shirt. They had also given him a black sports jacket and dark sunglasses, and fixed his hair so that it curled perfectly around his face.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Larry's jaw drop, his eyes never leaving Ahk as he walked across the room, pretending to be oblivious. It was a little comical, especially when a folder slipped from Larry's hand and paper scattered, causing McPhee to glare. Ahk noticed that even as Larry stooped to gather them, he was periodically glancing the other man's way. Smirking to himself, Ahk continued on.

The premise of the music video was basically a party scene, nothing too complicated. The only thing he had to do for this part was walk through a doorway as he sang. There was minimal choreography, if any. Ahk took his place in front of the camera, thinking that this could be a great opportunity to get Larry's attention.

“Ready?” One of the camera guys asked him. A new one, judging by his nervous attitude.

“Whenever you are,” he replied easily.

The music started, and he went through the rehearsed motions, all while mouthing the words to the song. Larry was watching him move with an unwavering gaze. The attention only seemed to make Ahk bolder. Perhaps being a little more clear about his intentions wouldn't be a bad idea?

As he approached the doorway, he spun in a tight circle, just as Jed had instructed. But then he threw his head to the side and sent a seductive little wink Larry's way. There, that should do it. That should get the man's heart racing, that-

He hit the door frame.

He fucking hit the door frame, hard, and landed flat on his ass.

It rattled with the impact, and Ahk clutched his head, trying to blink away the sudden tears. It was surprisingly painful. As if this wasn't enough, his sunglasses had flown off and skidded to a stop right at Larry's feet. Larry, who was doubled over laughing. As was the rest of the studio.

Ahk looked away, trying to hide the blush burning across his face. He was never trying that again.

***

Larry couldn't stop giggling. The stunned look on Ahk's face as he hit the floor had been too good. “You looked like someone pushed you down or something.”

Ahk glared at him, leaning back in his chair and holding an ice pack to the quickly darkening bruise on his forehead. “I wasn't exactly expecting it, thanks.”

“I can't imagine why not,” Larry smirked. “You were heading right for it. What was with the winking, anyway? I don't remember that being part of the video.”

Ignoring the question, Ahk turned away and collapsed farther into his chair, which Larry found strange. He continued to tease the singer. “Are you blind? Do you need glasses?”

“I wear contacts,” Ahk said. He shifted the ice pack, wincing. “Owww, this really hurts.”

Larry raised an eyebrow. This was too funny. “You whine like a kid, you know that?”

“Shut up.” He moved the ice pack again. “Owwww.”

“ _Grow_ up,” Larry replied, playfully hitting him on the arm.

“Larrrrrry.”

“Whaaaaat?”

“It still hurts.” Ahk squirmed in his chair, groaning like he'd just been given a mortal wound. “Kiss it better.”

Larry rolled his eyes, a small smile playing across his face. “ Fine. If it'll make you stop whining, then I'll gladly do it.” Placing a hand on either of Ahk's shoulders, he leaned over and briefly pressed his lips to the bruise. “There,” he teased. “Now be quiet.”

When he pulled away, Ahk was staring at him, a blush beginning to creep over his features. Larry grinned, enjoying the fact that he was the cause of something so adorable. “What, cat got your tongue?” For such a suave guy, Ahk could turn into the biggest dork.

The younger man suddenly blinked owlishly. “W-We should probably get back to work now, don't you think?”

“Yeah, if you're up for it. They're probably gonna want to cover that bruise with makeup, though.” Larry held out a hand, pulling Ahk out of his chair. He noticed that the other man's hand lingered on his a few beats longer than necessary, but he decided not to make anything of it. That would've been a stupid thing to do; after all, it was probably just his own eager mind playing tricks on him.

**

“At least try to concentrate, will you?” McPhee growled as the studio packed up around them. Needless to say, it had not been a productive few hours.

Ahkmenrah could not seem to concentrate. His mind kept going back to Larry, to the teasing, and more than anything, to the feel of his lips, even if it was no where near a real kiss. But that didn't stop Ahk from imagining what a real kiss might feel like, and there lay the cause of his focusing problems.

“Sorry,” he told McPhee. “I didn't mean to waste your time like that.” He'd been distant, unresponsive to the others, and clumsy to boot. Daydreams could do that to a person. It was a wonder he hadn't hurt himself again. “I just had some stuff on my mind.”

McPhee softened a little. “Is everything all right?”

“Yeah, things are fine,” Ahk told him. “It's not anything bad, exactly.”

McPhee gave him a knowing look. “It's that troublesome technician, isn't it? Are you two together?”

“No,” Ahk said quickly, trying to keep his face neutral.

“But you want to be,” McPhee persisted.

He bit his lip, looking down.

“Mmhmm; I thought as much.” McPhee gave a long-suffering sigh. “Just be careful; you never know about these things, especially with you being so famous. People's intention can be... less than honorable. But Larry seems like a nice guy.” McPhee went to leave, but turned back one more time. “Do try to keep your mind on the job, though?”

As McPhee walked away, Ahk began to worry. He'd been used like that before, back when he was younger and just breaking into the business. Doubts nagged him, but there was absolutely no evidence that Larry was lying to him. He reassured himself that even if they never got involved romantically, Larry was one of the few people he could consider a real friend.

***

Tavi stood under an umbrella, waiting patiently for Larry to arrive. The rain had picked up in the last few minutes, going from a drizzle to a steady fall. There was little to no coverage outside the restaurant, so Tavi hunched down as best he could.

Larry came soon enough, soaking wet, as expected. “Sorry,” he apologized with a self-deprecating smile. “I forgot it was supposed to rain.”

Tavi opened the door and they quickly ducked inside, grateful to be dry. It was a nice place, a little Asian restaurant with a strange name he could never remember. They had a wide range of delicious food, and Tavi went there often.

“Did you make a reservation and everything?” Larry asked as they moved to a private booth in the corner.

“Yes, I'm familiar with the owner. He found this all very amusing.” Atilla had been easy enough to convince, as long as he got a little extra money for the trouble.

Larry sat down across from him, leaning against the table. “I told Teddy everyone was meeting here to discuss the next couple of songs. Did you...?”

“I called Wea,” Tavi nodded. “Hopefully they both show up.”

They waited in awkward silence. Tavi found himself searching for something, anything, to say. He hated this kind of quiet. “So, you and Ahk? How's that going?”

Larry seemed surprised. “Oh, uh, yeah. We're pretty good friends now, I think.”

“And what else are you?” Tavi asked, smirking. A person would have to be very dull not to notice the way Larry looked at their favorite pop star. Or the way said pop star looked back. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Teddy walk in. After searching the room for a moment, the man picked a seat where he could watch the door for new arrivals.

“What about us?” Larry was getting defensive. “What about you and Jed?”

Tavi's eyes widened, and he let out a short bark of laughter. “Me and Jed? You must be insane if you think I'd ever get with that backwoods hick.”

“Really? Because he's right; you do stare at his ass an awful lot.”

Tavi choked on his water. “Well... Well I assure you, one can find a person aesthetically pleasing without wanting to be with them. In any way. At at all.”

Larry was clearly enjoying having the upper hand. “I think that's exactly what you both want. I mean, why else would you be at each other's throats like that?”

“Possibly because we don't like each other,” Tavi glared.

Larry raised an eyebrow. “Or maybe it's just the pent up sexual tension.”

Wea came in at that point, thankfully taking Larry's attention away. They watched as she sat down with Teddy. They seemed uncomfortable at first, but eventually Teddy launched into one of his stories, and Wea was soon laughing, and quite prettily he might add. She was hanging on his words, and he was clearly in love with the way she laughed. They were hitting it off well, and it didn't look as though either of them were leaving any time soon. Tavi grabbed a menu. They might as well order.

Eventually, his conversation with Larry went to other things, but Tavi's mind continued to turn to that infuriating choreographer. There couldn't be any truth in what Larry said; it was absurd. But the more he thought, the more he started to wander what it would be like if the two of them didn't fight constantly. If they joked with each other instead, and if Jedediah smiled for him, and he _did_ have a nice smile. And Tavi wandered what it might be like to run his hands through that long, blond hair, and.... Oh, no. Oh, shit. Larry was right.

He was screwed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want a visual representation of Ahk's little mishap, check out the Vine "Uptown Funk Fail." It's literally the best thing ever. Also, if you guys see any typos, please please tell me! I'm horrible about them, and I really hate finding them later.


	6. In Which Larry Gets His Head Out Of His Ass, And Jed Puts His Head Very Far Up His Ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't update last weekend because of a science olympiad competition taking up all my time, but here it is now! Hope you like!

 

As it turned out, Ahk bashing himself on the head was just the beginning. Larry became inexplicably comfortable with the man, and now Ahk had to be very careful. Any move he made was an opening for some kind of taunting or teasing. There was no escape.

Larry could honestly say this was the most fun he'd had in years.

Obviously, he only picked on Ahk for fun; they were friends, after all. And what kind of famous person didn't need to learn a little humility?

It had all started a few weeks ago, with Larry teasing Ahk about the dark bruise on his forehead. That led to poking fun at his clothing obsession, and it wasn't long before things had escalated into all out warfare. Turns out, Ahk could give just as good as he got.

Just this morning, Larry had walked into Ahk's dressing room, and was greeted with the sight of the man dramatically lip-syncing to one of his own songs. With a hair brush. While standing in front of the mirror.

“So,” Larry laughed, causing Ahk to jump. He glanced at Larry in the mirror, trying to nonchalantly switch the music off. “Your ego is that big now? You actually have to watch yourself in the mirror?”

Despite his embarrassment, Ahk was quick with a rebuttal. “At least I _can_ sing. Unlike others.”

“If you say so.” Larry came closer, swiping the brush from his hand. “Sounded a little pitchy to me.”

Ahk blinked. “That was a recording.”

“Exactly.”

His friend's eyes widened in mock offense. “How dare you?! My voice is beautiful!”

“It's okay, I guess,” Larry shrugged. He enjoyed the mischievous glint in Ahk's eyes. Possibly a little too much. It made him want to get closer. As close as he possibly could. He took a step forward, and the distance between them lessened. “Can't say I haven't heard better, though.”

Ahk took a step forward as well, a smile on his face. “Let's hear it, then. Sing better than me. Right now.”

No way in hell. Larry had spent enough time in the drama department during high school to know that he was not cut out for singing. “.....Maybe not.”

“See, there's a reason why you're a technician and I'm not,” Ahk replied, crossing his arms smugly. He leaned against the wall, his face inches from Larry's. “And you're too old to be famous, anyway.”

“Oh. Oh, I see. We're gonna play that game. Well-”

He was cut off as McPhee stepped through the door. He cast a suspicious look between them, causing Ahk to take a step backwards.

“Filming starts in five minutes,” McPhee mumbled after a pause, and then ducked out the door. Quickly.

“What's up with him?” Larry asked. “He seemed... weird.”

Ahk shrugged. “Dunno. What was that you were going to say?”

***

“You are _not_ , Ahk. Stop lying.”

From his place in front of the camera, Ahk jokingly turned his nose up at everyone, and Larry was fixated again on that adorable, beautiful smile. “No, I'm telling the truth. I am descended from the great Pharaohs of Egypt, and as royalty, I can command you to do whatever I please.”

“Reaaallly.” Larry rolled his eyes, flicking a few dials on the sound board he held. “And what do you command, my king?”

Ahk smirked, and a strange, almost dark sort of look came over his face. “You wanna know what I command? I'll tell you what I command. I-”

“I'll tell you what _I_ command,” McPhee broke in angrily. “I command the both of you, for the third time today, and the tenth time this week, and might I remind you it's only Tuesday-” He took a deep breath. “We have work to do, and you're wasting valuable time again.”

Larry cleared his throat sheepishly. “Yeah, sorry. We may have gotten a little, uh, carried away there.”

Ahk gave the man a cheerful smile. “Won't happen again.”

None of them believed that.

***

Another change in the last few weeks turned out to be not Ahk's growing fame, but Larry's. Everyone and their mothers had seen those pictues of him with Ahk. It appeared that the public had nothing better to do than read unreliable trashy tabloids, and Larry was feeling the effects. He's been stopped on the street, more than once, just so some stranger could ask what it was like to be dating Ahkmenrah. His reply was always the same.

“I don't know, seeing as how I'm not dating him.”

He conveniently left out the part where he'd like to be.

In an even more ridiculous twist of things, people were bothering Erica too. They wanted to know what she thought about her ex-husband dating a pop star fifteen years younger than him. Needless to say, she was not amused. He hadn't heard the end of it yet.

They were recording a new song today, and as per usual, everyone was gathered into the studio while Ahk lounged around in the sound booth, alone. Larry had yet to see or hear the new lyrics, but they were written by Tavi. He knew they would be good.

“You guys ready?” Ahk asked.

“Yep,” Larry replied. He started the music and sat back, curious to see what Tavi had come up with.

Ahk fixed his eyes directly on Larry and began to sing.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?_

_Am I who you think about in bed?_

That was.... unexpected. Tavi's lyrics weren't usually quite so explicit. It was strange to see words like that coming from Ahk's mouth, and Larry was unsure how to feel about it. But he was definitely feeling something. He shifted uncomfortably under Ahk's unwavering gaze.

_I've got more wit,_

_A better kiss,_

_A hotter touch,_

_A better fuck_

_Than any boy you'll ever meet._

_Sweetie, you have me._

No, this could not be happening. Why was he looking at Larry like that during this song? Didn't Ahk know what it was doing to him? Didn't he-

Oh.

_Oh._

There was a possible explanation, but it would be crazy. Maybe Ahk knew what he was doing. Maybe he was doing it on purpose because, maybe, he might be interested in Larry? No, it couldn't be. That was insane, wishful thinking, just like always. But the proof was right in front of him, in the look Ahk was giving him, like he was about to pull him into bed that very moment.

Larry did his best to ignore the sudden giddiness. It was amazing to think that someone like Ahk could see something, anything, in him. But he knew he should ignore it. Ignore Ahk's looks and his own feelings. Nothing would come of any of this; it couldn't, regardless of how either one of them felt. Ahk was too young, and he was too famous. Larry wouldn't be able to handle that kind of life, with it's constant publicity. He didn't want the limelight, he just wanted to watch peacefully from the corner. That wasn't something he could have with Ahk.

Larry closed his eyes, blocking out Ahk's gaze. He heard the man's voice falter, stumbling over the next word, and he reached over to flip the music off.

“Made a mistake, didn't you?” His voice came out a little hoarse, and he tried to clear it. “We'll have to start again.”

Ahk was quiet a few seconds before nodding. “My bad. Are... are you okay?”

“What, me? Yeah, I'm fine.” He waved his hand. “You know me, always tired. Ready for take two?”

Ahk held up a finger, his attention suddenly going to the other side of the room. “I think Tavi and Jed are fighting again.”

Interested, Larry turned to see the two in question squaring off for another argument. He immediately realized that this was not going to be their average fight. This was going to be much worse.

“Christ, why do ya have to bring it up?” Jed yelled. “I didn't even say anythin'!”

Tavi put his hands on his hips. “I merely wanted to know what you had in mind, so that I could stop any disasters from happening with this song.”

“Look.” Jed jabbed Tavi's chest with his finger. “What I do with my parts o' his songs ain't your fuckin' business. Stop being such a stuck up asshole.”

Tavi pushed his hand away roughly, causing the other man to stumble. His voice was slipping from it's usual control and rising rapidly. “I want Ahk to be as good as he possibly can, and it seems as though you may be the one thing in the way of that.”

“Now you listen here.” Jed advanced on Tavi, who took a step back. He spoke loudly and without restraint. “I want the best for him, too. An' maybe the best isn't always what you think it is, ever consider that?”

Tavi looked a little hurt, although he was trying not to show it. “Of course. But I happen to know-”

“Just shut up. We know how much you know; that's all we ever hear!”

“Excuse you!” Tavi shouted back. “At least I know how conduct myself!”

“At least I ain't so full o' myself I can't think straight!”

Larry could hear McPhee desperately trying to calm them down, but he wasn't even coming close. It seemed as though they'd both forgotten everyone else in the room, and were stuck in their own little world.

“Ridiculous cowboy-”

“Idiot who thinks he can write-”

“Backwoods trash-”

“ _European_ -”

“Imbecile who couldn't dance gracefully even if he want-”

It happened suddenly, to the point where Larry couldn't see the change. One moment they were arguing, and the next, Jed's lips were forcefully slammed against Tavi's, and he was pinning the shorter man against the wall, kissing him furiously.

It was some time before the two broke apart, and when they did Jed was wide-eyed. He stared at Tavi as if he were some sort of ghost who'd appeared there, as if he himself hadn't initiated the entire thing. Tavi stared back, too surprised to speak. And then they both slowly turned to see the entire studio gawking at them.

It took three seconds before Jed was out the door.

Tavi, on the other hand, stood stock-still, slowly turning a bright shade of red. He fumbled with the ends of his sleeves. “I... uh....”

No one replied. There really wasn't anything they could say.

“I mean...... I don't.....,” he abruptly turned, with an almost military precision, and walked out the door, calling Jed's name.

They all watched him go, and Larry glanced over to Ahk. Neither of them spoke for a few seconds, and then Ahk pressed the mic button inside the sound booth, projecting his voice to the entire studio.

“ _Finally_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That got dangerously close to song fic territory lol. The song was Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic! At The Disco.  
> I don't think that title can get any longer. But I'm not really one to talk :P


	7. In Which Things Get Overly Dramatic

In general, Shoshone records was a lenient employer. As long as a person came to work, did their job correctly, and didn't cause trouble, they could expect to stay. Wea saw no problem in excusing a few missed days, a few late starts, providing it didn't happen often. But Larry was never late. Ever. Their work day started half an hour ago, so where was he?

Ahk strolled around the building, waiting for the studio to be set up. Though something was tugging at his mind, uncertain and fearful, he did his best to calm himself. It was stupid to be worried; Larry had probably just overslept or gotten caught in traffic or any number of things. Any minute now, he would come bursting through the door, stuttering apologies in the cute way he always did.

He searched for something to take his mind away from Larry, and his eyes landed on Tavi, sitting forlornly against the wall. A notebook was open on his lap and he was scrawling in it furiously, the sleeves of his sweater rolled up to the elbows. Tavi had barely spoken a word to anyone since the incident a week ago. Jed was being just as elusive, and the two were loath to be in the same room together. When it was unavoidable, they stood as far apart as possible and stared at their shoes until the other left. Their embarrassment was almost palpable.

Ahk had half a mind to approach the man because if anyone understood his current troubles, it was Tavi. Was Larry blind, or was he just uninterested? Ahk was beginning to believe it was a little of both. Being any clearer with his intentions was next to impossible. Short of writing out the words, “You're an incredibly sexy human being, not to mention really adorable and sweet and I think I might be just a little bit in love with you but it's hard to tell at this point so maybe go on a date with me sometime?” on a large banner and hanging it over the door, there wasn't much he could do. Larry probably wouldn't see it, anyway.

Or he could always grow a pair and talk to the guy. That was an option as well. But for all his confidence, it was easier to hide behind his good clothes and perfectly done hair than it was to actually open up to someone so completely. The fame made it possible to stay behind the bright lights and fake self-assurance because when no one was interested in knowing you for real, it was easy to pretend there wasn't a real you. Everyone wanted Ahkmenrah, the famous pop star, but no one wanted Ahk, the just-barely adult who loved cats and his brother and Capri Sun way too much. No one really cared about him.

Although he liked to think the people in this studio did. Even if they were only connected through his career, it was comforting to believe they were like a second family. They loved him, he knew that, but it wasn't the kind of love he wanted at the moment.

He also liked to think that Larry could give him that kind of love. He thought that Larry might actually want to love him as a person and not some famous icon, but he'd thought that about Lance too, and that hadn't ended well. If things ended like that with Larry, he didn't think he would be able to stand it.

Teddy seemed to notice his unease and immediately came over, beginning to babble on about some new, groundbreaking sound equipment. He was grateful. It was boring as hell, but at least it gave him something else to focus on.

***

This was getting ridiculous, and Tavi knew it. All this constant dancing around each other, pretending nothing was different. He couldn't deny that he felt differently about Jed now, in a way. He was still just as infuriating as before, but regardless of that, Tavi needed more of whatever had happened in the studio. He needed more of Jed close to him. And he wasn't going to get it without talking to the man.

Jedediah was in his rehearsal room, music turned up to it's highest setting. As Tavi stepped gingerly onto the floor, he could faintly feel the wood vibrating beneath him. Mesmerized, he watched the other man move.

Jed was not a graceful dancer. He was a _good_ dancer, that was inarguable, but graceful was not the right word to describe his skill. Every move he made was powerful, full of life and energy. There was nothing light about his movements; he was the epitome of strength. One could tell by the way he moved that he wasn't following any rules. His toes were never pointed, and his posture was atrocious, but he danced with a smile that was not forced. When he danced, he held back absolutely nothing. He put his entire being into it. Jedediah was really and truly free.

Somewhere between the next step and the last, Jed noticed Tavi's stare and stumbled. Their eyes met, a glare coming from the dancer while Tavi tried his best not show just how enamored he had been with the other's performance.

Violently, Jed turned away and flipped the music off. When he faced Tavi again, he spoke to the walls, the mirrors, anything but the man he was addressing. “Whatdaya want? Can't ya see I'm busy?”

Tavi slowly crossed the room to Jed, speaking along the way. “I think it's time we talked.”

Jed tried to hide his sudden blush. “Ain't nothin' to talk about.”

“Really?” Tavi asked, coming to a stop a few feet away.

Jed shuffled his feet. “Yup.”

“Personally, I think kissing me as if you were about to fuck me against that wall is probably a thing that needs discussed.”

“I-I, uhh,” Jed pretended to cough, and did a bad job at it. “Look, it was just a heat of the moment thing. I promise I regret it.”

“Do you, though?”

Jed narrowed his eyes. “What are you playin' at?”

“I mean, was it really that bad?” Tavi gave the man a level stare, spreading his palms. “It might be advantageous for us to.... try out that particular arrangement.”

“English, please,” Jed growled.

Tavi sighed. “Let's fuck. On a regular basis.” He shrugged. “We could try dating too, if you want. I've realized Wea's right; we're acting like children and causing problems. Maybe this would alleviate some tension.” What he said next made him grin a little. “I mean, you can't be _that_ bad to have in bed. You're definitely a ten.”

Jed was gaping at him, and the silence hung thick and loud between them, up until the point that Jed shattered it with one quick, harsh word.

“No.”

Tavi blinked. “No?”  
“Absolutely not.” Jed took a step back and spoke slowly, as if Tavi were a child. “Are you insane? We don't get along. And I'm straight. Straight as they come. I like women.”

“I j-just assumed...,” Tavi sputtered. “ _You_ kissed _me_.”

“Yeah, well, it was a mistake.” Jed was glaring at him again, his voice quickly taking on an angry tone. “So don't ask me that again. Ever. Okay?”

Tavi was flabbergasted. “Understood,” he mumbled.

“Good,” Jed practically snarled. “Now get out so I can work.”

Tavi left with as much dignity as he could muster, and somehow, through the rapidly growing pit in his stomach, he realized just how much he had hoped Jed would agree. All signs had pointed towards a yes, but it seemed as though Tavi had let his mind run away again. He'd imagined them together for real, as if that would ever happen. The Jedediah in his mind was a stark contrast to the real one, and far less annoying. They weren't compatable, but that didn't stop Tavi from wanting it.

***

Two hours.

Larry was two hours late, and Ahk was panicking.

It was tremendously stupid. Larry wasn't required to tell Ahk everything that went on in his life, but if the other man was going to miss a day of work, he kind of expected him to say something about it.

He casually walked into the studio, noticing that the rest of the technicians were conversing in low tones. They all glanced up when he walked in.

“Hey, guys,” he said, trying not to sound too awkward. “So, uh, is Larry sick or something? Cause I haven't seen him.”

The look the others gave him made his hair stand on end. Something was wrong. It took a few seconds, but one of them finally spoke.

“Didn't you hear about the fire?” one man asked, concern written across his face.

Dread pooled in his stomach. “Fire?”

“Yeah, a huge fire really early this morning, in the apartment building where Larry lives.” He uncomfortably rubbed his arm. “Apparently it was really bad.”

The blonde woman in the corner spoke up. She looked worried. “No one's heard from Larry since yesterday.”

At this point, Ahk wasn't really thinking. His thought process had mostly stopped. The only thing running through his head was that there were many things Larry didn't know yet, and he needed to know them, and there was no way Ahk was going to sit here and record some stupid song when his best friend might be hurt, or worse.

“Oh, fuck no,” he breathed, and he was out the door just in time for McPhee to angrily call after him to come back. He paid no attention. He was going to find Larry, and he was going to find him now, even if he had to search this entire city.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one shoot me, please.  
> I warned you it was overly dramatic, after all.


	8. In Which There Are More Dramatics, And Nicky Can't Handle Any Of This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what's it been? Like three weeks? Sorry, I know I'm usually quicker than that. Hopefully this makes up for it! ^_^
> 
> Also, I know I'm horrible at replying to reviews. My bad! Sometimes I don't really know what to say, but I assure you I read every one and they never fail to make me happy! :)

Adrenaline was pulsing through Ahk's veins, making it impossible to sit still in his taxi. The driver continuously shot him strange looks, but he couldn't have cared less. They were driving at a snail's pace, and he needed to get there _now_ , to see Larry and know that he was alright. He just needed to be able to talk to the man again.

When they finally pulled around the corner, Ahk's breath hitched sharply. What used to be Larry's apartment complex was completely in ruins. In some places, it was as if whole sections of wall had been cut away to reveal the blackened remains of living rooms, bathrooms, bedrooms.... and any one of those could have belonged to his friend. The fire had done a number on the structure, as well as on some surrounding buildings. A nearby grocery store was as good as gone, and so was a little bookstore. It hurt Ahk to think that Larry had probably visited both often. Parts of the wreckage were still managing to give off small streams of smoke that wafted away towards the sky, lit by a backdrop of morning sunlight. Ahk felt dizzy.

“Bad night to live there,” the driver remarked casually, lifting a cigarette from his mouth. He had a dark shadow of stubble on his chin along with dirty hair, and by some miracle he had no idea who Ahk was.

Ahk turned away from the ruined building, unable to look any longer. “Where is everyone? All the tenants?”

“Hospital, I'd imagine,” the driver replied, raising and eyebrow at Ahk's accent. “Fire probably did a number on them, too.”

“Where did they take them?” Ahk asked. He could barely speak above a whisper, for fear that his voice might break.

The driver glared. “I just told you. Hospital.”

“Which. Hospital.” The little bits of control he still held on to were slipping. When friends or family were in danger, coping had never come easily.

“Dunno,” the driver shrugged. “Saint Mary's is the closest. I'd say that one.”

“Go there.” The other man seemed in no hurry to move, so Ahk thought it best to give him a little incentive. He swiped the cigarette from the man's hand and threw it to the floor of the taxi. “Now!”

“Fine, Fine!” The driver grumbled, having been startled into action by Ahk's outburst. He pulled the taxi back onto the road, and they entered the stream of traffic. _Huh,_ Ahk thought. _Maybe acting like a spoiled brat has it's advantages._

It was a five minute drive, seven or eight at the most, but to Ahk it felt like five years. Who knew if Larry was really there? Even if he was, there was no telling exactly where. Emergency room, some other type of burn of trauma unit, surgery... he could be anywhere.

The driver let him out on the curb and left as quickly as possible, probably glad to be rid of such a hysterical customer. At any other time, Ahk would have been embarrassed at his actions, but now the thought didn't even occur to him.

He wandered around through many rooms, asking many questions and ticking off many nurses and doctors before someone fnally pointed him towards the ER. When he rushed there, he found it full to the brim with people; all tired, all dirty, all upset. The entire atmosphere of the place seemed to weigh down on Ahk's shoulders, making his search through the sea of people that much harder, as if he were moving through a strong, relentless current that wanted nothing more than to keep him from Larry.

Then, finally, he spotted a familiar figure sprawled out in one of the stiff waiting room chairs, head resting on one of his hands. He looked utterly exhausted, and his clothes seemed to be covered in a fine layer of black dirt, but there was no doubt that this was Larry.

Ahk ran to him, gathering the other man into a hug before any words could be spoken. Larry momentarily stiffened in Ahk's arms, but it wasn't long before he relaxed, head coming to rest on Ahk's shoulder as he returned the embrace.

Ahk could hear the intruding murmur of whispers around them. It seemed as though, even in a situation such as this, he was still _Ahkmenrah_ and he still belonged to everyone. _Well, fuck them,_ he thought. _I'm going to have this private moment even if a thousand people are watching._

Ahk had all but collapsed on top of Larry, but he moved for fear of hurting him, kneeling beside the chair so that they were eye to eye. The other man blinked owlishly; it was obvious that he had been half-asleep.

“Ahk? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be recording.”

He honestly could have cried. “Larry, you might have been dead for all I knew. Why the hell would I be recording some stupid song?”

There was a moment of silence in which Larry continued to blink at him. “I just thought...”

“Thought what?” Ahk asked, still with one arm slung around Larry's neck. “That you didn't mean that much to me?”

“I-”

A heavy bundle of something was abruptly thrown between them. Denim rubbed against Ahk's cheek, along with some kind of lighter, softer fabric, and he was beginning to see that this squirming mass was actually a child. The boy, who looked around nine or ten, scrambled for a place hold in Larry's lap, and then clung to him like a lifeline.

“Hey, Nicky. You startled me,” Larry breathed. “Did the doctor give you an okay?”

Nick nodded. “Can we go home now, dad?”

Larry sighed, ruffling the boy's hair. “I don't think so, buddy.”

“Oh, you... you have a son.” Ahk was still kneeling by the chair, watching the two of them curiously. As far as he'd known, Larry didn't have any children, and this was a bit of a shock. But, honestly, it wasn't that big a deal. It wasn't uncommon for people to have children from past relationships. It-

“Larry! Are you two alright?!”

Ahk hastily stood, making room for the woman who had appeared just as suddenly as Nick. She was tall and blonde and not at all unattractive, and she was hugging both Larry and his son tightly.

“Oh my God, when I heard what happened, I was so scared! I'm so glad you're okay!”

“Yeah, we're fine,” Larry replied quietly, running a hand over her hair soothingly. He shot his son a worried look. “Just pretty shaken up.”

Ahk pulled the sleeves of his coat taunt, trying to ignore the stares of those around him. Larry had completely forgotten about him, and rightly so; it wasn't Ahk's intention to intrude into their family. Of course someone like Larry would have a family.

“Ex... excuse me,” Ahk mumbled. Slipping out the nearest door, he tried to compose himself; to breathe steadily. Larry was unharmed, and that was all that mattered.

The outside air was cool in his lungs, and it stung just slightly. The nearby bench was hard and freezing even through his clothes, but he sat down gratefully. Cars whizzed past, and he tried to focus his attention on them and not the turmoil that was his current emotional state.

Larry already had a life, and that life did not include him; at least, not really. Not in the way he wanted. That position had been filled, and he was too late.

He took a deep breath. So he would continue. He would not put himself in the way of Larry's happiness. Instead, he would keep his mouth shut and continue to be Larry's friend, just like he'd done today. Loving someone silently would be hard, that much was obvious, but he would do it if it meant Larry could stay happy.

Leaning into the side of the building, Ahk tried to calm down. He knew he was overreacting, but everything, all this searching through the city, had been too much to handle. The stress of the day was making every emotion more potent, and that much more like a knife in his gut, piercing and twisting.

Ahk turned at the sound of the ER doors opening and saw Larry walk out. He did his best to look composed.

“Hey,” the other man said, brows furrowed. “How come you're out here?”

He shrugged and swallowed, trying to get some moisture back into his dry throat. “I figured you guys wanted some alone time. Look,” he continued, standing and pulling his coat tighter. “It was stupid of me to come all the way out here. I'll just go, yeah?”

As he turned to go, Larry held him in place, one hand on Ahk's shoulder. Ahk was shocked to see that he looked smaller than usual, and a little afraid. “Stay? Please? I mean, if you can.” He looked at the ground. “This is all a little easier with you here.”

“Sure,” Ahk replied, deflating. “Sure, I can stay.” _Of course I will, even if you love someone else._ He sat down again, moving so that Larry had room to do the same. They were silent, and Ahk allowed Larry these few minutes of rest, eyes closed for probably the first time that night. He leaned into Ahk for support, and the younger man had never felt more frustrated.

“So,” he asked eventually, breaking the potent silence. “What exactly happened last night?”

Larry shifted his weight, no longer leaning on Ahk. “I'm still not exactly sure. Hell, someone probably fell asleep with a lit cigarette. Undoubtedly something stupid.” He rubbed his face tiredly, mussing up his hair. Ahk had to fight the extreme urge to fix it. “All I know is that the fire alarm went off, and by the time we got to the stairwell, the smoke was so thick we could barely see. I just started carrying Nicky so he wouldn't get burned. We got out though, so...” He shrugged. “Yeah.”

“Thank the Gods. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't.”

Larry shrugged again. “Technicians aren't that hard to come by.”

It took Ahk a few seconds to process those words. He could not _believe_ this level of cluelessness. “Fucking hell, Larry! You're more than just a coworker to me; when are you going to realize that?”

“Um. I... uh,” Larry stuttered. “I know. I just didn't think you were this- this serious about it.”

“I came all the way out here, didn't I?” Ahk snapped, turning away to stare out into the parking lot. He had absolutely no right to be mad at Larry after everything that had happened and he knew it, but damn it, why did there have to be someone else?

Larry was giving him a look akin to a puppy that had just been kicked, and his guilt skyrocketed.

“Sorry,” Larry said. “I shouldn't have-”

“No,” Ahk interrupted. “ _I_ shouldn't have. You didn't deserve that.” He gave an abrupt, humorless laugh. “Hey, how come your wife wasn't as beat up as you? Did you somehow manage to carry her out as well?”

Just saying the word wife hurt him a little. The amount of venom he felt toward this woman was a bit concerning, especially since they'd never spoken. She was probably wonderful; she had to be, but jealousy was clouding his vision.

“Wife?” Larry asked. There was confusion on his face. “Oh, you mean Erica. No, she's- we're divorced, actually.”

Ahk blinked. “Divorced?”

“Yes.”

“As in, no longer married?”

“Yes.”

“As in, not seeing each other anymore?”

“That's generally what divorced means. Are you alright?”

Ahk continued to stare.

Well.

Didn't he feel stupid now. Kah always said he had a dramatic flair in him.

“Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine.” He shook off the stupor. “Hey, listen. There's, uh, some things I wanted to talk to you about.”

Larry raised an eyebrow. “Dude, I'm sorry, but can't it wait? Things are a little hectic right now. I'm trying to figure out where we're going to live and everything... it's just crazy.”

“Sure, it can wait.” Ahk was mentally slapping himself, mouthing off to that little voice in his head. _Tell him how you feel,_ it said. _Everything will be fine,_ it said. Where was all that courage now, huh? He decided to change the subject. “Where _are_ you two going to be staying, anyway?”

“Fuck if I know,” Larry scoffed. “Erica offered, but she really doesn't have the room. Besides, it would be weird. So a motel or something, I guess.”

“What?!” Ahk exclaimed. “No, that's unacceptable. You're staying with me.”

Larry shook his head rapidly. “Nonono; that's too much. I have Nicky with me half the time, and-”

“Larry, shut up. Just let me take care of things; you deserve it after everything you've been through.” Ahk was already pulling his phone out and pressing keys.

“But-”

“ _Yes._ No arguments.” He pushed on, resolutely ignoring Larry's protests. “Get your stuff and bring it to my place. I'll send a taxi over later.”

“Uh, well, I'm pretty sure most of our stuff is burned to a crisp by now, but, um, okay.” Larry had turned an adorable shade of pink and was doing his best not to keep stuttering. Ahk could physically feel his heart melt. “If you're sure you really want... Okay, then. Let me just finish sorting things out.” He turned to go, but halfway to the door, he spun around and pointed a finger at Ahk. “And go back to rehearsal. You're supposed to be working.”

Ahk rolled his eyes, though he complied after they said their goodbyes. As it turns out, McPhee was not happy. Not happy at all. Apparently one was not supposed to 'go sprinting out of rehearsal whenever it struck their fancy.' or something like that. Whatever. Ahk basically told him to shove it, although he put it a bit more eloquently. Nothing mattered more than the safety of his friends.

***

When the door swung open to reveal Ahk standing in the doorway, Larry had never felt more sheepish or out of place. This house was astonishingly big. It was more of a mansion, really. Larry failed to see how one man could use this much room, but he wasn't about to complain. Outside, the green yard stretched on for what seemed like forever, and a small fountain bloomed up like a flower in the center. The house itself was huge and white; large enough for a countless number of rooms, and he swore he could see a pool in the back, along with rolling green hills and groves of trees. A gated fence ran around the entire property. How Ahk managed to find a place like this so close to the city, he would never know.

He didn't fail to note that there were many places designed for privacy, and even though he knew they were meant for other purposes, he couldn't stop his mind from wandering. Moving in with Ahk was not the best way to refrain from falling for him, but at this point, he really had no other options. It would be an exercise in self control, to keep his life normal, especially since he'd deduced Ahk's feelings for him. He did his best to forget them. Ahk's reaction in the hospital today had given him second thoughts, but he was holding onto his assumptions until the end. _It's best that way. He'll move on before you know it. That's how he is._

“Hey.” Ahk greeted him with a wide smile, and he felt his stomach flutter. “Glad you finally made it.” He opened the door wider, inviting the two of them in. Larry took Nicky by the hand and led him through.

The inside proved just as amazing. It was elegant, high-class, and way out of Larry's league. But by some means, it was also cozy. A huge chandelier hung in the entryway, and the nearest room was filled with expensive furniture, but it was covered with so many blankets and pillows that it somehow managed to feel like a regular living room. It was strangely inviting.

“I'll give you a tour later,” Ahk continued, obviously a little smug at their wide-eyed expressions. He gestured at the box Larry held. “I can show you where to put your stuff.”

“Oh, this?” Larry shrugged. “It's not much.” Truth be told, not much of their clothing or possessions were salvageable. What little there was fit into a boxed tucked under his arm, and it wasn't even a particularly large one. “There wasn't much left. Nick's still pretty broken up about his X-Box.”

A mixture of sadness and empathy passed over Ahk's face, surprising him still. “I'm sorry to hear that.” He then turned to Nick. “That really sucks man, but I'm sure you can find something to entertain you here.”

Nicky just stared, slack jawed. “Oh my God.”

Ahk laughed. “I don't think we ever properly met,” he said, holding out a hand. “I'm Ahk.”

“Oh my God,” Nick repeated, not even glancing at the outstretched hand.

“Nicky,” Larry groaned. “Stop being rude; you're embarrassing me.”

Nick's mouth opened again-

“Don't you dare ask for an autograph.”

Nick's mouth closed.

“I don't mind giving him one,” Ahk grinned back, amused. “Anything for a son of yours. Now, I'll take you to the guest bedrooms.”

As Ahk led them down an endless hallway, Larry wondered if this could ever end well. There was no telling where this might lead.

 


	9. In Which Basically Everyone Is Shouting "No Homo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no see, right? :P  
> Here you go; hope you enjoy!
> 
> *Also, I have absolutely no knowledge of Latin. I used google translate. I'm aware that it's not very accurate, but it's literally two words so I didn't worry about it too much. If you see anything wrong, just let me know. :)

In retrospect, Larry shouldn't have been surprised that the news of Ahkmenrah's new roommate would hit the tabloid's in record time. Ahk didn't care; this was life as usual for him, but for Larry, it felt like a serious breach of privacy. People were naturally curious, and, as it turned out, relentless.

McPhee was not amused.

Fortunately, he'd been saved from the worst of it. Though he had fought, Ahk insisted that he take a few days off from work. So Larry spent a few days alone in Ahk's mansion of a house, watching television and dicking around on the internet. Sometimes he explored the grounds, doing his best not to feel creepy. It still felt as though he were intruding into Ahk's life, but things were getting better. Ahk was just so open and inviting about everything.

As soon as he walked through the studio door, he was barraged with conversation. It had been close to a week since anyone had seen him, and Larry was pleased to note that he had been missed. Wea gave her well-wishes, and Teddy inquired about his health. Tavi expressed his worry and relief very eloquently, to the point where Larry began to wonder if he was composing a new song about it. Even Jed spoke with him.

“Glad to see yer alright, partner,” the blond man said, striding over to him during a break. “But I hear yer roomin' with our little popstar now. What's up with that?”

This had to be the fifth time he'd been asked that question in the last hour, and Larry's eyes narrowed. A person could only take so much of this, and his patience was wearing thin. “Thanks for the concern, really. But Ahk offered me a place to stay, and I took it. That's all.”

“Is it, now?” Jed's voice took on a lilting, playful tone, and he smirked.

“Yes. Now can we please get back to something work related?”

“If you wanna keep denyin' things, then sure.” Jed sat down beside him and kicked his legs onto the soundboard, causing Larry to wince as he fumbled with the switches, setting them back into the right position.. “Truth be told, I think I'm gonna miss you around here.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You make things run smoother an' stuff. Too bad yer only stayin' fer the one project.”

“ Thanks, man.” Truth be told, this was the best job Larry had ever had. He didn't want to be a temp. At this point, leaving in search of the next job was almost painful to think about, especially since he already felt as if he had a family here.  _ But _ , he tried to reason with himself,  _ it might be for the best. No more young, hormonal popstars who really want to get you into bed. No more chance of giving in to said popstar and ruining your life, not to mention dragging Nick or Erica into this. _ The last thing he needed was for the paparazzi to start going after them, too.

***

Dancing like this should be Illegal.  _ Illegal. _

The next song being worked on was one that Ahk had written himself. To say it was suggestive was an understatement of massive proportions, so of course this would be the song in which Jed's choreography matched the lyrics perfectly.

Currently, Jed was in the process of teaching Ahk his new moves, and that meant demonstrations. Demonstrations that Tavi thanked all the gods he was able to watch. Lots of them, painfully slow and thoroughly appealing. A long, drawn out roll of the hips (and gods, those tight pants did nothing to help.) followed by moves filled with sensual stretches in which every contour of Jed's body was defined against his clothing and was Tavi drooling? He reached up, physically closing his mouth.

Jed still refused to speak with him. They still acted as if the other didn't exist. But the more Tavi thought about it, the weirder Jed's reaction became. Once he'd gotten over the initial shock (and yes, although he was loathe to admit it, the slight heartbreak) of rejection, he began to look at the situation a little more closely. And he had come to the conclusion that Jed was fucking crazy.

Who does that? Who reacts so positively violently to a simple proposition? A simple no would have been enough for Jed to get his point across. Something about all this just seemed off.

As Ahk began to copy the seductive dance moves, Tavi became aware of a presence beside him. Larry stood on the other end of the doorway, eyes glued to the roll of the Egyptian man's hips, and he wondered what in Jupiter's name was going on there. Considering the new living arrangements he was hearing about, Larry might be having the better luck.

“That's, uh, this is for, uh, that new song, right?” Larry mumbled, not tearing his eyes away from the dancing for a second. “What's it called again?”

“It's called Flesh,” Tavi replied. He was about to explain, but then Jed did this move, this sort of flip or turn thing, and his shirt came up, giving Tavi a perfect view of smooth, muscled chest and wow, he was going to get a nosebleed, he really was. Jed was quick to pull the fabric back down, but Tavi decided he would stay to see what happened next. Larry certainly wasn't going anywhere either. When Ahk copied said move, the technician looked ready to pass out.

They stayed there together, watching in silence. Neither of them said much, they only bonded over their mutual attraction to people they couldn't have, and mutual sexual frustration that was definitely  _ not _ going to be brought up. It took only a few more minutes for their presence to be noticed, but at that point, neither of them tried to hide. Ahk had glanced to the door, and when he caught sight of Larry, he waved happily. Jed looked over as well. The dancer's eyes locked with Tavi's, causing him to quickly look away. 

“I'll just be... heading back to work,” Tavi muttered before turning away. There was no need to get pulled into an argument now, not when everyone was working so hard to get this album completed. Deadlines were approaching, and they were all feeling the pressure.

Jed's voice cut through his thoughts. “Hey Ahk, let's take a break. Back here in ten?”

“Sure,” Ahk replied. He pulled out his phone, waving Larry over to look at something, and the two were quickly engrossed in whatever was on the screen. That left Tavi alone, watching with trepidation as Jedediah made a beeline his way.

“Uh, hey,” Jed mumbled, smoothing down the creases in his t-shirt. He didn't seem to know what to do with his hands. “Mind if we talk for a sec?”

Tavi blinked a few times, surprised. “If you like.”

“C'mon.” Jed motioned him down the hallway, and they walked together in awkward silence. Tavi's mind was racing; he didn't know what to make of this. Once they were completely alone, back in a room no one used anymore, Jed shut the door and turned to him, clearly uncomfortable.

“So I've done some thinkin',” he began, but his words seemed to stop there.

Tavi was fighting to keep his mind out of the gutter. After all, they were back here alone. “Have you?”

“Yeah. And I, uh, reckon that I've been a real jerk.”

Tavi licked his lips. “I would have to agree.”

“Sorry, I just...” Jed shook his head. “Ya surprised the hell outta me.”

“But?” Tavi prompted.

That earned him a glare. “But yer right. We need to work somethin' out already” He quickly held up his hands. “We can try to be friends, but that's it.  _ Friends _ .”

Tavi took a moment to deliberate. This wasn't exactly what he wanted, true, but it was better than nothing. Certainly better than refusing to work together and causing trouble. This could be good. “Alright.”

“Good. Cool,” Jed nodded. There were a few seconds of silence.

“So,” Tavi ventured. “Um.” He felt incredibly stupid. Where were his words?

“Yeah.” Jed rubbed his hands together. “So, uh, I was thinkin'. Drinks tonight? At Atilla's?”

Tavi's eyebrows shot to his hairline.

“Just as friends, o'couse,” Jed reiterated quickly. “I mean, we gotta start somewhere, right?”

“ Uh, yeah. Definitely.” He struggled to speak around the flutter in his stomach. This was ridiculous; he was ridiculous. This was  _ Jedediah _ , for crying out loud. “Eight o'clock, then?”

“Sure.”

They went their separate ways.

  
  


***

  
  


“Whoever designed this house was insane!” Larry finally exclaimed. “Why is the kitchen so small when everything else is so big?”

“Don't know,” Ahk replied, sliding behind him for what felt like the fifth time, their bodies brushing together briefly. The singer knew what he was doing, he had too, and it was arousing and infuriating all at once.

Nearby, Nick sat patiently at the table, waiting for them to finish making dinner. Though he didn't exactly live with them, Erica allowed him to visit often, and the boy loved it. He looked at Ahk as if he were some kind of god.

“So.. so what's it like being so famous, Ahk?” Up until that point, Nick hadn't mustered up the courage to speak to Ahkmenrah directly. Larry felt oddly proud of him.

Ahk smiled brightly. “Get's exhausting, to be honest.” He slipped an arm around Larry's shoulders and squeezed, and the salad tongs in Larry's hand dropped, coming close to knocking the bowl over. “But it's easier with your dad around.”

Nick was eyeing them strangely. “Yeaaaah.”

“Hand me the dressing?” Larry muttered.

Ahk reached over his pot of boiling pasta and grabbed the bottle of Ranch dressing, stopping briefly to give the water a stir. Then Ahk grabbed his wrist, literally took him by the wrist, and deposited the bottle in his hand, not without as much skin to skin contact as possible. He smiled innocently. “There you go.”

A voice in Larry's head repeated a familiar mantra.  _ Do not give in you do not want to get mixed up with his fame do not give in he can do better. _

From his place at the table, Nick was still staring. “I cannot believe.”

They both turned, dinner momentarily forgotten. “What was that?”

“Who would have thought it was all true.” Nick abruptly rose and made his way to the next room. “I'm just gonna leave you two alone for a while.”

Larry watched his son leave, mortified. He rubbed the back of his neck and tried to return his attention to the salad. “You're just fueling all these rumors, you know.”

Ahk gave him a cheeky grin. “Maybe I enjoy them.” 

***

Eight o'clock came much too soon. It found Tavi still frantically pacing his apartment, trying to decipher the true meaning of Jed's words, and what in the world they were doing tonight. No answers came to mind. He was wasting time.

In the end, his taxi pulled up only ten minutes late, and he found Jed standing by the door, tapping his foot impatiently and checking his watch. Surprisingly, he'd cleaned up. Tavi's eyes raked over him, taking in the well-fitting jeans and button-up shirt. Jed chose that moment to notice him.

“Did ya get lost?” he said irritably. “I've been waitin' half an hour.”

“My apologies,” Tavi replied. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Tavi gestured to the door. “Shall we go inside?” 

They chose a booth in the corner; opposite from the one Tavi had occupied with Larry not that long ago. They were saved from an attempt at small talk when a waitress came over almost immediately.

“Hey there,” she said brightly. “My name's Rebecca. What can I get you guys?”

“Just water, please,” Tavi said.

Jed gave him an incredulous look. “We're here for  _ drinks _ , wheelhorse. Not water.”

“To be honest,” Tavi countered. “I don't think I want to be intoxicated around you.”

Jed seemed to want to say something; his mouth opened, but then slammed shut abruptly. He rolled his eyes. “Just bring me somethin' with alota alcohol.”

The waitress returned after a few minutes, and not one word had been said between them. This was beginning to look like a hopeless endeavour. Jedediah had already downed two shots of whatever the waitress brought him.

“Soooo,” Jed began, his southern drawl becoming more pronounced. “Work. That's somethin' we have in common, right? How's work goin'?”

“It's going well,” Tavi replied, latching onto the subject. He could talk about this. “I'm close to having the last of the songs written.”

“Hmmm. Nice.” Jed sloshed a drink around his mouth before swallowing. “Y'know, I don't know how you can sit back there all day, alone, just writin'. I'd get bored outta my mind.”

“Quite simply, actually.” He gave Jed a pointed look. “There's no one around to bother me.”

Jed blew air from his nose rapidly. “But whatdaya even do back there? It's like yer hidin' from everyone!”

“I write, obviously. Put words to music; put music to words. Search for rhymes, or ignore them. Try to figure out what the hell Ahk is going to sing about next.” He took a sip of his water. “Remember high school English class?”

“Yeah,” Jed replied, giving a little shudder.

“It's like being endlessly stuck in the poetry unit.”

“Ugh. Guessin' you liked the poetry unit?”

Tavi smiled. “Adored it. I love language. I speak five, you know.”

Jed gave a long, slow whistle. “Can't say I see the appeal in it, but guess I gotta admit, must take a little bit a' talent.”

“Of course it does.” Tavi took a moment to clean his glasses. “Do you even listen to the lyrics? I don't just throw them together, after all.”

“Don't really pay attention to 'em.” Jed took another shot, and Tavi could smell the alcohol coming off of the other man. He wrinkled his nose as Jed spoke. “What languages do ya speak again?”

“English, Italian, Latin, French, and Greek,” he said proudly.

“Say somethin', then.”

Tavi raised his arms in a sweeping motion. “ _ Osculari asinum _ ,” he said with a flourish.

“An' that means...?”

“Latin. Kiss my ass.”

Jed let out a bark of laughter, and an empty glass fell from his hand and onto the table. “Y'know partner, yer not all bad.”

“Glad to hear it,” Tavi deadpanned. “But, in regards to our earlier conversation, I think you should listen to my lyrics. Then you might understand my objections to your choreography.”

Jed's smile fell. “An' there it is. Why you always gotta ruin a good thing?” He leaned forward, resting on his elbows. “I just don't see what yer problem is with my work. It fits the song!”

“It fits the music,” Tavi sighed.

“ The music  _ is _ the song,  _ kemosabe _ . That's how it works.”

Tavi pinched the bridge of his nose. “No, Jedediah,” he groaned. “The music is but one part of the song! It can't function without words; that would be absurd. That would be like-”

Jed held up his hands. “Whoa, whoa; don't halfta get preachy 'bout it.” He let out a breath, visibly considering his next words. “Look, if ya really think it's that important, I s'pose I can look into it. If only to shut ya the hell up.”

Tavi's jaw went a bit slack. “Oh. Thank you, Jed.” He glanced at his watch. “I really must be going now. It was… nice to spend time with you.”

“Thank God.” Jed stood shakily, knocking a glass over in the process. Liquid pooled around their feet. “I can only handle so much a' yer pretentious talk.”

“I'm surprised you even know the word pretentious.” Tavi took hold of Jed's arm and began to guide him to the door, but Jed pulled away roughly. His eyes were hard.

“Whatdaya think yer doin'?”

“Merely trying to help you stay upright,” Tavi replied, a little too quickly. He smiled. “Forgive me for saying so, but you are very drunk.”

After a moment, Jed laughed, and the tension drained away. “Yeah, guess yer right.” He slipped an arm over Tavi's shoulder, and Tavi did the same around his waist. He was very, very aware of how close Jed's body was to his, and with each of Jed's lurching steps, blond hair brushed against Tavi's cheek. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol permeating the air or not, but he was beginning to feel light headed.

Jed mumbled under his breath as they walked. “Yeah, I know the word pretentious; I'm an educated fella. Asshat.” He stumbled, falling against Tavi's chest. “An' what about classical music, huh? That ain't got no words, and it's still music.”

The feeling of Jed's body against his was sudden and not entirely unpleasant. He righted the other man quickly. “I suppose you have a point there. Let's get you into a taxi.”

Luckily, one pulled up within a few minutes, and Jed gave the driver slightly garbled instructions. As he was about to shut the car door, he turned back. “I had a good time, partner.” Cracking a smile that got Tavi's heart beating faster, he continued, “Don't know how, but I did.”

“I did as well, my friend.”

Tavi stood on the curb, watching the taxi as it pulled away. The streetlights cast a strange glow on the pavement, and he stared into the nearest pool of light as he wondered where he and Jed were heading.

 

 


	10. In Which They Come Clean About Things

As work ended for the day, Larry was surprised to find that he was a little disappointed. He enjoyed this job, and that was uncommon for him. He wanted to keep going; to see what they could do next.

Today had found him working in the recording studio, going over some of their previous pieces and double checking that they were ready. Then he worked with Tavi again, helping the man brainstorm music and word choice. And he even got to see Ahk throughout the day, if only briefly. That was definitely a highlight.

His resolve was breaking.

Moving in with Ahkmenrah was simultaneously the best and worst decision of his life. Every day, Larry could spend time with the most attractive, talented, adorable person that he had ever met, and even more amazing, Ahk wanted to spend time with him, too. But Larry couldn't act on his feelings, making it all the more bittersweet. He couldn't give up his privacy for a famous boyfriend, no matter how amazing. Could he?

Around the corner, Teddy was talking animatedly with Wea. A small smile formed on Larry's face as he was reminded of his own part in bringing the two together. Obviously, they had worked out. Arm linked with Wea's, Teddy strolled down the hall, turning a grin on Larry as they passed each other. From underneath his wide hat, he mouthed the words “thank you”. Larry gave them a thumbs up, making Wea giggle behind her hand.

Even if he couldn't get his own relationships together, he was glad to have done some good for his friends.

***

Ahk paced the floor of his living room, back and forth, just as he'd been doing since they got home. It wasn't long before he began to get strange looks.

“What's wrong?” Larry asked, forehead creased, eyes squinting in the way that made it obvious he was worried. Ahk was a little touched.

“Nothing,” he replied easily, although excitement was pulsing through his blood. It probably looked suspicious, but he couldn't contain himself. This was going to be great.

Before any more questions could be asked, the doorbell rang, and Ahk bounded forward to answer it, getting there even before Larry could. His technician certainly looked confused, seeing as it was only his ex-wife coming to drop off their son.

“Hey, Nicky!” he exclaimed as the boy ran through the door. “How was school?”

“Great! I got an A on my test,” Nick said proudly.

“Nice. Give me five.” Ahk held out his hands, and the by eagerly obliged.

Blessedly, Erica was not staying long. She had some sort of work-related thing to get to, and in a few minutes she said her goodbyes and was out the door. Ahk had all the time he needed.

He clapped his hands together. “Alright, you guys; ready for the best weekend ever?”

Nick looked ready. Larry, on the other hand, looked a bit concerned. “If you're thinking of taking us to Ireland again-”

“Relax; I'm not. Although that's not a bad idea.” The look he received made him giggle. Taking Nick by the hand, he led him towards a second sitting room, intending Larry to follow.

Nick took one look at the box sitting on the coffee table and went running, eagerly grabbing it. “No way!” he shouted. By the time he managed to pull out the brand new Xbox, he was practically screaming.

Ahk couldn't help it; he broke into a grin. “Your dad told me how upset you were about losing your old one, so I thought I could replace it for you. Is this the right system?”

“Yes!” Nick ran over and threw his arms around Ahk, hugging fiercely. “Thank you thank you thank you!”

Meanwhile, Larry's eyes were wide, and he was staring at Ahk with shock. “Ahk, no; you can't. It's too much.”

“Quiet,” Ahk said good naturedly, rolling his eyes. “It's no big deal.”

Larry continued to shake his head. “You've done enough. And besides, he can't hook it up at his mom's place; we already tried.”

Ahk spread his hands wide. “He can hook it up here, then.”

“I... I guess so.”

He smiled confidently. “Good. Problem solved.”

“But you know.” Larry crossed his arms. “Living here is only a temporary situation, so....”

Something inside him dulled; the situation had suddenly lost some of it's color. The thought of Larry's eventual departure , from both his house and his studio, was not a heartening prospect. Though some of his excitement was lost, he continued with a smile, even if it was forced. “I know, but it's the least I could do. Which is why....” He took a moment to let his smile turn more genuine; his eyes more mischievous. “I'm taking you out to replace all the clothes you lost.”

To Larry's credit, he tried to protest, but Ahk cut him off almost immediately. “Save it, Larry. You can't keep wearing the same three shirts and hoping no one will notice.”

That managed to shut him up, if only marginally. He did mumble a few things that Ahk couldn't quite make out, all while rubbing his forearm self-consciously. But Ahk took that as an okay, and they were out the door within minutes.

  


The mall was worryingly crowded. Quickly, Ahk pulled up the hoodie of his dark sweatshirt, obscuring his features. There used to be a time when this constant hiding bothered him (and it still did sometimes. Like now, for instance, when he was trying to show his best friend a good time) but now, he had become accustomed to the hiding. He did not like it, but it was a fact of his life. There was no use fighting it anymore.

Larry's face was sympathetic. “You don't have to do this. We can go.”

He rolled his eyes. “Am I not allowed to go out in public now?”

“No, no; that's not what I meant-” Larry began quickly, but Ahk took his hand and squeezed briefly, silencing him. His skin was rough and calloused in places, but not overly so, and Ahk would have given just about anything to keep holding Larry's hand in his. But he let go, partly out of uncertainty, because he had no idea what was going on in the other man's head anymore, and partly for Nick's sake. “I know, my friend. Don't worry about it.”

In the end, he had to fight Larry to let him buy anything. The technician gravitated towards clearance racks, insisting that it was all he needed. Ahk was having none of that. He sent Nick off to pick out a few new video games, and then pulled Larry into one of his favorite stores.

“No!” Larry immediately protested. “This place is expensive!”

Ahk put on his best school teacher look. “Lawrence Daley, if you don't shut your mouth and let me decide what to do with my own money, I'm going to be forced to whip you.”

In retrospect, he may have spoken a little too loudly. The store clerk walking toward them had turned away quickly. Larry covered his face with his hands. “Oh my god, Ahk. People heard that.”

“Shush. Take this.” He picked up a few well-tailored shirts, dark ones that he thought would suit Larry well, throwing them into the man's arms. “And now take this, and this....”

It took a few minutes of dragging Larry around the store before his friends arms were filled sufficiently with articles of clothing.

“Is this good? Are we done?” Larry asked hopefully. He was having trouble carrying everything.

“Yep,” Ahk replied. “I think you have enough.”

“Thank God,” Larry sighed. But when Ahk began pushing him towards the nearest dressing room, his relief was short lived. “Why?” he whined. “Why are you doing this to me?”

“Because we have to make sure everything fits.” He opened the door wide, revealing a small room with a floor length mirror. “And no coming out until you've tried everything on.”

Grumbling all the while, Larry managed to stumble inside and dump the clothing in a heap. Then the door swung shut, blocking Ahk's view.

Larry still spoke through the barrier. “I hope you realize I'm not gonna let you buy all this.”

“I'm sure you won't be able to choose. You just look so nice in everything.”

There was no reply, only the rustle of fabric as Larry's pants hit the floor. Ahk bit his lip, watching the denim be kicked into a corner. An idea began forming in his head.

***

Jeans were not supposed to be this tight. Obviously, the designer hadn't taken into account that to wear the jeans, a person would actually have to be able to _get in_ them _._

Sighing, Larry abandoned that effort and reached for the next pair, which thankfully slid on easily. He turned to the mirror, surprised to see that they didn't look half bad. Pretty good, actually. Hmm... maybe he would let Ahk buy a few things after all.

Still, he was determined to get through this task as fast as possible. As he pulled a shirt over his head, the fabric briefly obscured his field of vision. It only lasted a few seconds, but when he was able to look in the mirror again, the view was very different.

Now, Ahk was standing behind him, a sly little smile painting his lips. “Need help with anything?”

Larry took a few quick steps away, surprised, and suddenly his back was pressed against the mirror. “N-No. Not really. If you could just, uh, go back outside....”

Ahk's mouth curved into a pout. “But I wanted to see.” He was suddenly creeping forwards, and his hands came up to stroke along Larry's waist, feeling along the edge of his pants.

“These look very nice. The shirt, too. You should get them.” He tugged on the pants a bit, pulling them down. “On to the next pair.”

If possible, Larry pressed himself further against the glass. “Ahk! What are you doing?!”

The other man closed the distance between them quickly, pulling his hood down. He looked devilish; eyes wide, lips parted and slowly forming into a impish smile. “I just want a little peek.”

“Ahk!” Larry's voice was abnormally high-pitched. “Get off!”

The singer's smile faltered. Hands fell away as quickly as they'd came, and Ahk backed away, looking hurt. The scolded, dejected look on Ahk's face made him feel instantly guilty for raising his voice. Eyes to the floor, Ahk asked, “Do I disgust you, Larry? Is that why you ignore my advances?”

“Shit; no. You- you could never disgust me.” He ran a hand roughly through his hair. “It's just- you need to stop this.”

“Why?” Ahk replied. His voice sounded small.

“Because.” He began to fiddle with the hem of his shirt. It was tight and black and way too young for him, he noted dimly. “Because it would never work out.”

Ahk shuffled his feet. “You don't know that.”

“Nah, it.... I mean, you're you, you're famous and everything....” He shook his head. “Just let it go, man. Stop trying to win me over with nice clothes and toys for my son. I'm not worth it.”

“Excuse you?” Ahk all but spat at him. A moment ago he had looked tiny and vulnerable, but now he was glaring at Larry square in the eye, the muscles in his face taunt. “You think I'm trying to buy your affection? How dare you.”

The change threw Larry for a loop. He had never seen Ahk properly angry before, but this was it, without a doubt. Why did he always have to say such stupid things? All he'd wanted to do was let Ahk down gently, and now that wouldn't be the case. “Isn't that what all this is about? Why else would you get all this stuff?”

“Maybe because I wanted to do something nice for a friend?” Ahk growled. “Because your son deserves to get back a little of what he's lost?” He scoffed. “How could you think I'm that superficial?”

“I just....” Larry flailed for words. “I assumed....”

Ahk's glare was piercing. “Get over yourself, Larry.” He turned to go, his motions hard and almost violent, but before he could get to the door, Larry had taken him by the arm swung him back around.

“I... That was a really shitty thing to say. Of course I don't think you're like that.” He looked into the singer's eyes, which were scowling back. “I was being an idiot. I'm sorry.”

Ahk seemed to deflate; he let out a breath. “It's fine, I guess.” He placed his hands on either of Larry's arms, and his palms were shaking. “I just think.... we should try....”

“Ahk. Calm down, buddy.” Against his better judgement, against everything he'd been saying, Larry took Ahk into his arms and tried to stop the shaking that had started in the singer's frame, because he just couldn't take all of this pretending anymore. Rubbing his back seemed to do the trick, if only for the moment. “What's gotten into you today?”

Ahk took another breath. “Sometimes I think you're the only one that actually sees me. I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not with you.” He backed away from the embrace, taking both of Larry's hands in his. “I would be devastated if you left me on my own. Please don't.”

Larry tilted Ahk's chin up so that they were eye to eye, letting his hand run along the other man's jaw. His skin was smooth and soft, and Larry had been dreaming of doing this for a long time. “I'm always going to be your friend, regardless. You won't be alone.”

Ahk gave a small smile, guiding Larry's hand to cup the side of his face. Even when Ahk took his own hand away, it stayed. “But I would prefer to be more than friends.”

Brows knitted, Larry tried to figure out what on Earth to say. His earlier principles still stood true; he did not want to get mixed up in Ahk's life. But he still wanted _Ahk_ , plain and simple. He wanted Ahk's goofy smile whenever he found something funny, he wanted the weird Capri Sun addiction, and he especially wanted the way Ahk would stumble down the stairs in the morning, his clothes rumpled and hair messy, eyes lighting up and lips breaking into a grin when he saw Larry coming the opposite way. And when the singer had all but bared his entire heart to Larry, how could he throw it all back in his face?

“Just let me think on it?” he asked. They both cringed. The words cut like a knife through the space between them.“I'm not telling you no, just give me some time. Please?”

Ahk was able to take it in stride, nodding. For once, he looked so small and defenseless, and Larry wanted nothing more than to gather him up and hold him again. So he did. Ahk latched on to him rather tightly, resting his head against the other man's chest, but he didn't mind. Instead, he ran his hand through inky black hair, feeling the warmth of Ahk's breath on his neck.

Eventually, Ahk did pull away, and Larry was sorry to see him go. “I'll just go wait outside, then,” he said with a shy smile.

Larry could feel the butterflies circulating in his stomach. God help him. He gestured to the pile of clothing that lay forgotten on the floor. “You really don't have to....”

The little smile never left Ahk's face. “Just let me do nice things for you,” he said, and then slipped out of the fitting room. The door shut, but not before Larry saw him settle quietly, one leg bent at the knee as he leaned against the wall.

As hard as he tried, he couldn't collect his thoughts for some minutes.

***

“Come on, you guys! I'm hungry!” Nick whined, pulling both he and Ahk by the hand. Apparently, they weren't moving fast enough.

One hand holding a bag of his clothes and a smaller one with Nick's games, Larry gave his son a pointed look. “Chill out.”

The boy despised clothes shopping, but luckily for him, he kept the majority of his things at Erica's house. He hadn't had to deal with losing too much, as far as clothes go. As a result though, he had been even more impatient to get home.

“Want some ice cream, then?” Ahk smiled down at the boy from under his hood.

“Yes!” Nick answered, so full of excitement that it made Ahk chuckle. Even Larry cracked a smile, though he still tried to be the voice of reason. “I thought we were eating dinner soon.”

“Ice cream is dinner, Larry,” Ahk replied, hoisting Nick into his arms.

Normally, Nick would squirm and protest if anyone tried to pick him up, saying that he was too old to be treated like that. But this time, he did nothing of the sort. “Yeah,” he repeated. “Ice cream is dinner.”

Larry watched them walk over to the little ice cream kiosk, loathe to ruin their obvious fun. Even if they were more or less ganging up on him.

He knew right now, if there was anyone he wanted, it was Ahk. Not since Erica was around had he felt so strongly for someone, and that was as terrifying as it was exhilerating. More than anything, he just wanted to keep Ahk happy and safe, and being the source of his distress was killing Larry inside. If they did choose to pursue a relationship, so many things would be working against them. But there was always the chance they could do it.

As he watched, mind wandering with his musings, he noticed a change in Ahk's face. He was speaking to the man taking orders, but all at once, his brows furrowed, and a hint of panic came into his eyes. Other people were starting to group around them, forming a circle as Ahk's grip on Nicky tightened. It was clear what had happened; Ahk had finally been recognized.

The singer began walking quickly towards the door, and the look he gave Larry was clear as well. _Go._

No one followed; Ahk hadn't given them enough time. When they made it out to the car without incident, Ahk was forlorn. “Sorry, buddy,” he said to Nick. “Looks like we're not getting any ice cream today.”

Nick was uncharacteristically quiet. He looked spooked. “It's okay.”

“You alright?” Larry asked, concerned for his son's well being.

Nick nodded.

“Let's get home and try out those new games then, shall we?” Ahk was doing his best to put on a happy face, and Larry appreciated the effort.

It seemed to work. Nick was pulled out of his funk and began chatting animatedly about his games while Larry shot Ahk worried looks the whole way home.

  


Although he still acted troubled at first, the combination of battling Nick for first place in some sort of racing game, and watching Larry fail miserably at the same game seemed to have him in better spirits.

“Dad, are you even hitting the buttons?” Nick asked, laughing, as Larry's car once again sat motionless at the side of the track.

He glanced down at the controller. There were so many knobs he didn't know what to do with; weird buttons and foreign symbols. Was he even holding it right? He discreetly slid the thing under the couch, preferring instead to watch the others play, the two people who were quickly becoming the most important in his life.

Despite the age difference, Ahk and Nicky got along like friends, or more accurately, brothers. They battled on screen as though lives were at stake, but there were smiles on their faces. Nicky had jumped up to sit on his knees, and Ahk was bobbing his head around, at one point even blocking Nick's view of the screen. The boy reacted by shoving him onto the floor.

“Ow! Jesus kid, even after I bought you all this crap.”

For a moment, Nick looked worried. “Sorry....”

“I'm just messing with you,” Ahk smiled, reclaiming his seat on the couch. “Hey, I'm pretty sure there's leftover pizza in the fridge if you're still hungry.”

“Sweet; thanks.”

Nick ran off, and as soon as the boy was gone, the happiness seemed to seep right out of Ahk. He began massaging his forehead with both hands, sighing.

“Everything okay? Larry asked, sliding closer.

“Yeah, it's just.... Nick didn't deserve to be a part of that.” He sighed again. “Sometimes I wish I'd never gotten famous.”

“Don't say that.” Larry's tone was gently reprimanding. “You worked hard for it. And you make a difference. I know how much you donate every year.”

“Still. I just wanted to make Nick happy.”

Larry shook his head, astounded. “You _are_ making him happy. I mean, have you seen him lately? I swear he barely remembers the fire.”

Ahk managed to crack a smile. “That's good, then. He's a sweet boy.”

“Ahk, I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am for everything you've done,” Larry continued, focusing his eyes on the ground. “You really helped me out.”

Ahk shrugged, speaking quietly. “That's what you do for friends.”

“I think you've done more than that, really. Thank you.” Larry leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ahk's cheek, right at the corner of his mouth. He held them there for a few moments before backing away. He smiled to see Ahk look so surprised, sitting stiffly with wide eyes and parted lips.

If, when Nick ran back in a couple seconds later, he noticed Ahk's quiet blushing, not a word was said about it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ten, guys; we're halfway there! (I looked at my notes again and saw that I messed up my counting (lol). There's actually 20 chapters.) 
> 
> Also, you may not see me updating this story quite as frequently. I'll be working on my Big Bang fic, but I'll keep doing my best to get this one done. The next chapter is going to be good ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	11. In Which Larry Finally Mans Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! This is kind of a monster chapter, so it took longer than usual. 
> 
> **IMPORTANT: If for whatever reason, you'd rather not read smut, then I marked that particular section with a line of asterisks. There's another line at the end so you know where to pick back up :)

They didn't talk about what happened in the mall.

They didn't talk about the way Larry had almost kissed Ahkmenrah right then and there, and if it hadn't been for Nicky still prowling around, he probably would have.

Things continued as before, with the two of them sharing a home and acting as friends, but now there was an unspoken question between them. The elephant in the room was gigantic, and sometimes he caught Ahk looking at him with something akin to want or need, as if he were begging Larry to say something already, and get this over with.

He couldn't. He just couldn't bring himself to make a decision, because either way was a risk, and either way someone was going to get hurt.

Either way Larry was not coming out on top.

He wanted Ahk, but he didn't want to make his own life any harder. He wanted peace and quiet, but he couldn't stand to cause Ahk pain. There was no way he could make this decision. So instead, he let life continue as usual and hoped that all the stress between them might gradually decline with time.

Larry does not make good choices.

“So, have you seen Jed and Tavi lately?” It was break time, and Larry had accepted the usual invitation to accompany Ahk to his dressing room and watch one of their shows. He took his spot on the couch, already flipping open Ahk's laptop and clicking on the Netflix icon. “They're, like, being civil. Actually getting along. What the fuck is happening?”

Ahk took a seat next to him, lowering himself gingerly onto the cushion. “I don't know; maybe _they've_ managed to talk things out.”

There was a certain edge to his voice that made Larry look up. Ahk was sitting stiffly, arms crossed, a guarded expression on his face.

“Did.... I say something wrong?” Larry asked, worry creeping it's way to the forefront of his mind.

“I'm more upset about what you haven't said.” The singer reached forward and closed his laptop, effectively shutting off Larry's one source of distraction. Now there was only one thing he could focus on. “Why aren't we the ones talking?” Ahk questioned.

“I just,” Larry stuttered. “I need some- some more time....”

“It's been almost a week,” Ahk sighed. “How much time do you need, Larry?” He looked away, beginning to fiddle with his hands nervously. “I think you know what you want, you're just afraid to tell me.”

Larry didn't know how to respond. His mind had stuttered to a stop, the only thing issuing forward from his thoughts being a string of curses because now he was really and truly fucked.

“I won't hold it against you if you decline,” Ahk continued quietly. “I won't fire you, if that's what you're worried about. You can keep the clothes; Nick can keep the Xbox.”

“I'm not- just let me-” Larry took a deep breath. “I don't want to turn you down; honestly. At this point, it's not really a question of whether I want to or not. That was settled a long time ago.”

Ahk still looked uncertain, although he seemed to be listening intently. “Then what's the problem?”

“I just- I don't know if this is a good idea.” Larry glanced away. “Y'know, with you being famous and all. I just don't wanna get caught up in all that, and I need to keep my son safe.”

“I would never let anyone lay a hand on Nick. On either of you.” Ahk tentatively reached for Larry's hand, stroking his thumb along Larry's own. “Isn't that obvious?”

Larry stared at their joined hands. “I know you try your best, but you're not always in control of these things.” He sighed. “It's just a difficult decision to make.”

Surprisingly, Ahk seemed to understand. He nodded sympathetically, giving Larry's hand a squeeze. Then he raised it slowly, brushing his lips against the skin. “We can keep things quiet.”

“They'll find out.”

“I won't let them.”

There was silence between them as Larry contemplated what to do. Holding Ahk's hand felt natural, as if he'd been doing it all his life. He wanted to bring Ahk closer, to hold the rest of him as well. At that moment, it seemed like a simple decision.

The silence was abruptly broken by the sound of a phone going off. Slow, striking notes filled the air, played on a piano. “Sorry, let me just...” Larry fumbled with his pocket in an attempt to pull his phone out, but only succeeded in letting it slide to the floor and under the table, shaking hand betraying him. He was about to go after it, but then the vocals of the song started, and Larry's face turned a steady, deep shade of red. His ringtone was Ahk.

It was one of the singer's less popular songs; almost completely unrecognized by the public. In Larry's mind, that was a huge injustice. It was a beautiful song with touching lyrics, and hearing them come from Ahk somehow managed to make it even better.

The words floated through the air around them.

_Whether near or far,_

_I am always yours._

_Any change in time_

_We are young again._

The smile was slowly spreading on Ahk's face, and Larry was seriously considering dashing out the door. There was no hope left for him.

Ahk grinned. “Dance with me.”

Larry paled. “What?”

Standing, Ahk held out his hand, the smile never leaving his face. “Come on, it'll be fun.”

Larry debated for only a moment before taking the offer, hand still shaking. Ahk led him to a clear space across the room and raised their clasped hands, immediately launching into some kind of ballroom dance that Larry was unfamiliar with. He tried, he really did, but Ahk's pattern confused him; he kept spinning them and changing directions.

“I don't- I don't know how to do this,” Larry managed to choke out, even as a self-deprecating smile spread across his face.

Ahk was giggling, clearly amused. “Obviously not. Here.” He took Larry's arms and folded them around his waist, bringing his own arms up to rest on the technician's shoulders. “Awkward high school dance it is. I figure you're familiar with that?”

“Not really,” Larry replied, but awkward was definitely what he was feeling, although at the moment, it was tied with utter bliss. He was unconsciously pulling Ahk closer. “I, uh, I didn't get many dates in high school. Y'know, I wasn't.... exactly popular.”

“Really?” Ahk asked as they swayed in time with the music. His arms were encircling Larry's neck tighter, his face inching closer. “They're loss, then.”

_Lay us down,_

_We're in love...._

Their lips touched just as the music reached its crest, and it was so, so ridiculously cheesy, but Larry wouldn't trade it for the world. Ahk's lips were as warm and soft as he'd had imagined they would be. It was a chaste kiss, only a press of the lips, but as soon as Larry was pulling away, intending to say something although he didn't know what, Ahk had grabbed his face and crushed their lips together a second time.

This time, it was anything but chaste. This kiss was desperate, an effort to make up for all the ways they had danced around each other these last few months, all the things they had put off until there was nothing left to do. Ahk's hand curled into the hair at the nape of his neck, holding them together, his tongue hungrily swiping at every inch of Larry's mouth.

They fell against the wall with a soft _bump,_ and Larry was suddenly reciprocating the kiss just as eagerly, pulling the other man closer, because he tasted better than anyone had the right to, and maybe it was all in Larry's head, but he never wanted to let go. Ahk fell against him, grinding their hips together, and Larry gasped with surprise and pleasure. And then Ahk's hand was dipping inside his waistband, and then-

And then somebody knocked on the door.

Ahk pulled away roughly, one hand still fisted into Larry's shirt collar. “What?” he growled. “I'm busy!”

McPhee's voice came from the hall. “Whatever it is, it can wait.” Despite his stern words, he sounded slightly hesitant. Probably because Ahk never raised his voice, though now he was positively seething. “You're supposed to be in wardrobe by now. We're starting the next video.”

Footsteps receded from the door, leaving them to stare at each other awkwardly. Ahk slowly unwound his hand from the shirt and took a step back.

“So,” Larry ventured.

“So,” Ahk replied.

“I guess you better.... get going, then.”

Ahk gave him a pout, looking dubious. “I guess so.”

“I'll see you out there.”

“Give me a straight answer about all this,” Ahk sighed. “Just once.”

Larry grinned. “I don't think there's _anything_ straight about this.”

“Lawrence. Dear God.”

“Okay, yeah, sorry. That was bad.” He pulled Ahk closer for one last kiss.

“So that's a yes, then?” Ahk asked hopefully, eyes lighting up.

“That's a firm maybe.”

“ _Larry._ ”

“Go to wardrobe.”

Ahk sulked, heading to the door. He turned at the last moment, pointing a finger at Larry's chest. “Don't even bother fighting it. I _will_ convince you. You're mine, bitch.”

Larry snorted, watching Ahk's retreating figure. It was pretty damn apparent that he'd already been won over, now it was only a matter of admitting it out loud, and putting everything at stake.

***

_This little shit knew exactly what was going to happen._

The music video was sin. Pure sin. 

Four takes of listening to Ahk moan seductively, and Larry didn't think he could make it. He could feel the blush lighting up his face, and though he kept his eyes firmly on the floor, he was sure the others had noticed. There was no way he would ever live this down.

On the edge of the set, McPhee was ringing his hands. “Ahk, are you sure you don't want to tone this down a bit?”

Ahk raised an eyebrow. “What's wrong with it?” Reclining against the wall, he had his arms crossed against his chest. They had just finished filming one of the many, many scenes involving Ahkmenrah sprawled across a bed, moaning and whimpering to music. And of course, he just had to be wearing a pair of lacey panties while doing it. This time, they were blue, but he'd gone through many colors in the last hour.

McPhee whined, visibly deliberating, until he finally let loose in a screechy voice. “This is so gay! We agreed to keep your sexuality a secret, remember?”

Ahk shrugged. “Straight guys like to be dominated, too. They'll never know.”

You cannot honestly believe that.”

“Maybe I do, maybe I don't, but this song is what's paying for our new equipment, so....” He shrugged again, smiling cheekily.

McPhee tried to speak, but all that managed to come out were a multitude of high-pitched squeaks. Finally, he just groaned. “Do whatever you wish, Ahkmenrah. But don't say I never warned you about the consequences.”

As he stalked away, Ahk turned to rest of the crew. “Right. So next scene, then?” he asked, as if nothing had happened.

He was addressing Larry, but someone else answered. All the better, because Larry couldn't seemed to find words when Ahk was wearing so little clothing. Those tight panties didn't leave a thing to the imagination. Larry gulped, trying to breathe steadily.

The music started, and though he tried to keep his eyes glued anywhere else, they inevitably strayed to the ridiculously attractive man in front of the cameras. Obscene lyrics blared through the studio speakers.

_Hold my hands above my head, and push my face into the bed_

_'Cause I'm a screamer, baby make me a mute._

Where before they had filmed a few shots of Ahk on the bed, now he was sprawled across the wall behind him, head thrown back, making the most lewd noises. Hands trailed down his body, belonging to a girl crouched below him, just out of the camera's view. She was a beautiful woman, with silky hair and a cute little nose, and Larry wanted nothing more than to claw her eyes out. Ahk liked men, for god's sake. Specifically, he liked Larry, and Larry should be the only one allowed to touch him like that, never mind if it was just pretend. He turned his chair away and tried to focus on the audio controls, seething. It wasn't even half a minute before his eyes found their way back.

_Wanna wrestle with me baby, here's a sneak little peek_

_You can dominate the game 'cause I'm tough._

_I don't play around that often; when I do, I'm a freak_

_So you'd better believe I like it rough._

The girl suddenly stood, slamming Ahk into the wall. It earned an appreciative smile from the singer, who began winding his hands through her hair, pulling their bodies closer. Larry had flinched, partly from surprise, and partly from jealousy, because he should be the one doing that damn it, not her. He clenched his fists under the table.

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh._

_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh._

_Hold me up against the wall_

_Give it 'til I beg, give me some more._

_Make me-_

Suddenly, another tech flipped off the music. Larry glanced up, as if coming out of a daze. “What happened?”

“His mic cut out. We can't hear what they're doing,” the woman replied, giving him an amused look. “Figured you of all people would notice.”

He glared back, wishing he wasn't so painfully obvious.

“What are you just sitting there for?” She rolled her eyes. “Go fix it.”

“What?!”

“Go fix the mic,” she repeated. “That's part of your job.”

Grumbling, Larry stood and made his way over to where Ahk was waiting, a smug little smile on the singer's face. Ignoring the girl entirely, he reached behind Ahk's back and took the microphone cord from it's hiding place. The girl was giving him an icy glare, which he returned in kind.

Larry pulled the replacement mic from his pocket and started uncoiling it. As he leaned close to begin fitting it to Ahk's ear, the singer's grin widened.

“So, enjoying the show?” he asked, voice full of mirth.

“Why don't we have wireless mics?” Larry grumbled. “We have state of the art everything else, but no, the mics have to have long-ass wires.”

“Your hands are shaking. Again.” Ahk observed. His voice was a whisper; lips so close to Larry's ear that they were practically touching. “Something must _really_ have you going.” When Larry didn't reply, he continued. “Y'know, it could be you touching me like that.” His hand came up to run across Larry's chest, from the nape of his neck and continuing on downward. Larry was very aware of the eyes on his back, although his body blocked their view of anything else. “All you have to do is say yes.”

“Now you're just playing dirty,” Larry breathed, keeping his focus on the task at hand. His fingers wouldn't do what he asked them to.

“True. It's what I'm best at, after all.” He whimpered as though the girl's hands were back on him, and then, with a sound like pure sex, Ahkmenrah moaned Larry's name straight into the his ear.

The mic dropped from Larry's hand, making a loud clatter as it hit the floor. Ahk giggled.

“Larry!” McPhee screeched, coming up to stand beside him. “Be careful with the equipment! Do I have to do everything myself around here?”

McPhee stooped to pick up the mic, and within seconds, he had Ahk hooked up and ready to go. Instead of apologizing, Larry only turned his back and walked quickly away, pulling out his phone.

 

Message to **:** Tavi

_You've got to get me out of here._

 

He breathed a sigh of relief as his friend replied almost instantly. 

 

_ Why, what's going on? _

_Oh shit, it's the video, isn't it? On my way._

 

Larry took a seat, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to clear his head and pretend that his cock wasn't throbbing against his jeans. What was becoming of him? 

Back on set, the girl was engaging in a futile attempt to flirt with Ahk, despite the fact that she was a regular actress around this studio and knew full well that Ahk preferred men. Though he knew that Ahk would graciously turn her down, Larry still felt the ever present wave of envy, and of possessiveness. Ahk should be his, and only his. No one elses. It didn't go away as he sat there, trying to cool off, and it didn't go away once Tavi rescued him, spouting some bullshit to McPhee about how they needed to work on a new song together. Instead, Larry just sat in Tavi's little room, feeling frustrated in every sense of the word. 

“Are you alright?” Tavi asked after a while.

“Do you think I'm alright?” he growled, staring the man down. “Watching him in those clothes with that song while someone else it touching him?”

The other man held up his hands in an attempt to placate Larry's anger. “I understand, my friend. Believe me, I do. But please don't take it out on me.”

“You're right,” Larry sighed, deflating. “I'm sorry. It's just.... well, you know.”

Tavi nodded. They had been confiding in each other as of late; venting about their problems that seemed to be so similar in nature. Jed was still being difficult; Larry still didn't know what to do. It wasn't as if the problems were going away, but it was nice to have someone who understood.

Tavi polished his glasses briefly, then turned his chair around to face Larry, abandoning the notebook open on his desk. “How are things going with your situation?”

“What are you, my shrink?” Larry attempted to make light of things, but it only earned him a stern look. “Fine, fine. Geez.” In a few short minutes, he explained (though without much detail) what had gone on back at the mall, and in Ahk's dressing room. “So, what do you think?” he finished with a sharp exhale. “What the hell do I do now?”

It was a few seconds before Tavi said anything. First he just stared. And stared.

“Uh...Anything to add?” Larry ventured.

Tavi pinched the bridge of his nose. “Lawrence, please do not take this the wrong way, but you're an absolute dumbass. Do you know how much I'd give to be in your position? The man you want is practically begging- wait no, scratch that. _ Is  _ begging- for you to claim him, and yet you're still sitting here.”

Larry cringed internally, beginning to wish that he'd kept his mouth shut. How could he have been this inconsiderate? “Man, I'm sorry. I didn't think. This must sound so petty to you.”

“A little, yes. But I understand where you're coming from.” Tavi clapped a hand onto his shoulder, squeezing. “I know it's frightening to get involved with someone like Ahk, but trust me when I say that you're lucky. Don't let this opportunity pass you by.”

Larry nodded slowly. “I think I get it now. We good?”

“Of course we're good,” Tavi smiled. He gestured to the door. “Now go get your man.”

“Uh, I will. It's just....” Larry stared apprehensively in Ahk's general direction. “Do you think I can stay here for a little while? I mean, I do live with the guy. Might as well wait 'til we're home.”

Tavi laughed. “Sure; if you want. I'm not going anywhere.”

So while Tavi quietly worked, Larry pulled out his phone and earbuds and, lying back onto the couch, began listening to music. Eyes closed, he thought about what was coming and how to handle it. Talking to Ahk was going to be scary enough, but what might come after was worse. Ahk had said that they would keep things quiet, but Larry had been in this business long enough to know just how hard that would be.

Occasionally, one of Ahk's songs would play from his earbuds, and his mind would wander back to the studio, to what that girl was probably doing right then, and more than anything, to that song. Ahk had written  _ Flesh _ himself. How much of those lyrics were true? He had a feeling what the answer was.

As he listened to his friend's voice, his need to be closer to Ahk grew. The thought of his eyes, his lips, that  _ body _ ; it was about to send Larry into a frenzy. Finally, he knew it was time. 

He stood, stretching the muscles in his back. The clock showed well after the end of their shift. Everyone else had probably left. “I think I'm gonna head out now.”

Tavi briefly glanced up from his work. “Good luck. Let me go know how it goes.”

“Sure thing.” He forced himself to walk out the door, hoping that Ahk was already waiting for him at home.

 

The house was dark when he got there. Somewhere down the hall, a TV hummed, but it's noise seemed to be the only disturbance. There was silence and stillness and shadows, and Larry found it all a little disconcerting. Usually there was at least a light on.

He dropped his things on the couch and kicked off his shoes, making his way through the halls, glancing in doorways in search of his roommate. Finally, he came upon Ahk. The singer's back was turned, but Larry could tell that his hands were clutching a cup of something hot, and he was leaning against the counter in a tired manner.

At the sound of approaching footsteps, Ahk didn't turn. Instead, he stared down into the cup, giving it a stir. “You never came back. I had to leave without you.”

Larry came up behind him, winding his arms around Ahk's waist and dropping a kiss against the man's neck, his nose brushing along the skin there. “I know.”

Ahk's head twisted in his direction, hand coming to rest on Larry's neck as the technician captured his lips in a quick, hard kiss. He slipped the cup out of Ahk's grasp and set it to the side. “I can make up for it?”

With a small smile, Ahk met his eyes and nodded. So Larry took him by the hand and began leading him down the hall, talking along the way. “Y'know, you really shouldn't sing songs like that.”

“Why?” Ahk asked softly, trailing behind him.

They reached Ahk's bedroom. It was spacey, with a large bed and long, billowing curtains. The carpet felt lush and thick under his bare feet. “Because,” Larry replied, earning a surprised gasp from Ahk as he pushed the man against the wall, pinning his hands above his head. “You're going to get what you goddamn ask for.”

*********************************************************

There was just enough time for Ahk to register the words, eyes going wide, before Larry was kissing him again, even more forcefully than before. Teeth were clashing together as Larry's nails dug into Ahk's wrist, not enough to cause much pain, but just enough to make Ahk squirm in pleasure. The singer locked his legs around Larry's hips, bringing them closer as Larry reached his neck, kissing and sucking lightly before biting down on the skin. Ahk's fingers raked through his hair as he gasped appreciatively.

Abruptly, Larry turned away from the wall and carried Ahk the few paces to the bed, depositing him on the edge. “Shirt off. Now.”

Ahk complied easily, lips slightly parted and eyes sparkling. Then Larry was on top of him, their bodies lying sideways across the mattress and hips grinding roughly together as Larry trailed kisses and bites down Ahk's neck and chest. Part of him was adoring the red marks now littered across Ahk's perfect bronze skin, and the other part was focused on Ahk's groans, and the feeling of the bulge in the singer's jeans brushing against his own, his legs knotted together behind Larry's back.

As Larry slid lower, he began pulling the fabric of Ahk's jeans down, exposing more skin and surprisingly, another pair of pink panties.

“You always wear these?” he asked, breaking the heavy, anticipating silence for a moment.

“Obviously.”

“Huh.” The pink, satiny fabric slid away, and he was greeted with yet another surprise. Ahk had a piercing on the head of his cock.

“You're kidding, right?” Larry fingered the small silver stud with amusement, although he was slightly alarmed to realize just how much the piercing suited Ahk. It fit him somehow, what with his famous popstar life and out of the box reputation. One more thing to add to the list of strange, yet oddly arousing things that Ahk did. Right up there with deep throating Capri Sun pouches for fun.

“You don't like it?” Ahk asked a little timidly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Larry smiled. “I love it.”

He got to his knees and pulled Ahk farther over the edge of the mattress so that his legs were hanging off the side. The skin on his inner thighs was soft, and Larry bit into it with relish, leaving hickey after hickey along the smooth surface. As he did so, he massaged his thumb across Ahk's sensitive head until the singer was squirming and groaning. Then, his teeth closed around the silver piercing, and he tugged on it playfully.

Ahk gave a sharp gasp. “No! I refuse to let you end this with a blow job.” He tugged Larry back on top of him, unbuttoning the technician's shirt as he did so.

Larry laughed, nipping at the skin behind Ahk's ear. “You better have some lube, then.”

“Always. Top drawer in the night stand.”

Larry made his way there, shrugging off articles of clothing along the way. One look back at Ahk, naked, his legs spread wide, was enough to make Larry's hand shake as he searched the contents of the drawer. Ahk was ridiculously beautiful, and God, he had wanted this for so long. Practically since the day they'd met.

Settling himself on top of the singer, he began the process of stretching him out, one hand working between the man's legs, and the other rubbing rough paths along his body, stopping to caress a nipple every once in a while and listening to Ahk's soft whimpers.

“I'm ready now,” Ahk panted after a few minutes, his hips rolling forward to bring Larry deeper inside of him. “You can go.”

Larry sat up, positioning himself above Ahk's entrance. “Sure?”

Ahk's eyes were shut, and he lay against the pillows, breathing heavily. “Yes!” he snapped. “Just get on with it!”

Chuckling to himself, Larry pushed inside, and the effect was instantaneous. Ahkmenrah gasped, and a smile spread across his face as Larry entered his body. As Larry slowly moved, sinking even deeper, Ahk began to moan loudly. Louder than anyone had a right to. It sounded almost as if he were a pornstar trying to play it up for the cameras. Except there were no cameras, and Ahk was serious about his cries of “yes” and “more”. Those noises coming from Ahk coupled with that smile were like nothing Larry could have imagined, and the fact that they were for him was positively obscene.

As much as he was loving the tight, hot feel of Ahk around him, Larry was not about to finish this without having a little fun. Their relationship was built on taunting, after all. A few teasing thrusts were all Ahk received before he pulled out completely, much to the singer's dismay. Whining noises issued from his lips. Instead of real words, he made his displeasure clear by trying to pull Larry back on top of him, unwilling to be let go of just yet.

“Shhhh,” Larry smiled, briefly nuzzling into Ahk's neck, his voice soft. “Roll over for me.”

Ahk shivered, and seconds after, he obeyed without complaint. For a moment, Larry marveled at Ahk's breathtaking body, amazed that he, a thirty-five year old divorced father, was someone Ahk would even look twice at. He placed his knee in the center of Ahk's back, applying enough pressure to hold him down, but careful not to cause any injuries. One of his hands threaded it's way into the familiar mop of brown curls, pressing Ahk's face into the mattress.

“This okay?” he asked quietly.

Ahk turned his head to the side, enough so that his voice wouldn't be muffled. He grinned. “Of course.”

“Good.” Larry began to run his nails over Ahk's back, leaving light white lines crisscrossing the surface of his skin. They disappeared in a few seconds, but as Larry continued, he began to see the desired effect. This was sending Ahk's nerves into overdrive, making him tingle, his skin highly sensitive to the touch. He gradually applied pressure until the lines became more pronounced, and then he dropped down to press hard, sharp kisses against Ahk's spine.

Back arching up against Larry as he moved lower, Ahk was stroking himself, his free hand gripping the sheets hard. When Larry began to run his mouth over Ahk's ass, his fingers squeezing into the skin, the grip tightened. He continued licking around Ahk's hole, kneading into the singer's muscles until it seemed like Ahk could take no more.

“Stop, stop,” Ahk sighed. “I need you inside me. Now, before you end me with all this.”

“If that's what you want.” Larry pulled Ahk onto his hands and knees before pushing inside him again, slowly, until he was fully sheathed. This time, with Ahk facing away, Larry was able to stifle the man's moans with his hand. As much as he loved to hear the noises, they felt even better against his skin, vibrating against the tight hold of his hand. If anything, they seemed to get louder with the harder he gripped and the harder he fucked.

With his other hand, he reached around and gripped Ahk's cock, pumping it slowly between his fingers. Something in the back of his mind was telling him to stop, that he was going too hard, too fast, but he just couldn't seem to heed it. Ahk still moaned, still pushed back against him, and more than anything, Larry just hoped this moment would continue on infinitely . 

Then, with a groan, Ahk was spilling over his hand, and he collapsed forward into the mattress. Larry came not long after, still buried deep inside of Ahk, and fell over his body. They both breathed heavily, leaning on one another for support.

****************************************************

After a time, Larry was able to regain some threads of his composure, rolling to the side and giving Ahk some space. The other man still lay on his stomach, eyes closed and head resting against the pillow. Breath coming steadily, with the mop of dark hair falling over his features, Ahk looked the picture of innocence. A difficult feat, considering what they'd been up to just moments ago.

Larry's heart melted at the sight, realizing that Ahk had fallen asleep. Even though he had wanted to properly discuss a few things before they turned in for the night, Larry couldn't say he minded. He was exhausted, too. Eyelids already drooping, he decided that the conversation could wait a few hours. He slung an arm around Ahk's shoulders, and soon he was asleep as well.

***

Some time in the middle of the night, Ahk awoke to the sight of Larry Daley next to him, and his smile was enough to light up the dark room. He simply could not believe that, after all these months of waiting and pining, Larry was finally his. This would be the start of something wonderful, he knew. Something _normal_. Ahk was not going to let the paparazzi ruin this. They would be able to keep things quiet, keep it private like Larry wanted.  No one outside the studio would ever find out. Before long, people would stop asking Larry all those invasive questions, and he would fade from the public sphere. Paparazzi could never stay hooked on one thing for very long; they were like drug addicts, always looking for their next fix, and Ahk was determined that this time, that fix would not be him.

No, this was the start of Ahkmenrah finally having someone he could trust with more than just his album production. Someone he wouldn't have to guess and think twice about. He knew with the utmost conviction that he would never once have to question Larry's motives, even as he sometimes suspected the worst from people who had only ever shown him kindness. A few years in the business, a few years of being used for money and connections, and you began to worry that everyone was fake. But he knew that Larry wasn't fake. Larry was the realest person Ahk had ever met. 

He moved closer, careful not to jostle the other man too much, and buried his face happily into Larry's neck. Arms wrapped around his best friend, Ahk soon fell into another deep sleep.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first song was The End of All Things by Panic! At The Disco, (thank u Camille) and the second one was Flesh by Simon Curtis. 
> 
> And shout out to Stephanie for putting the idea of a dick piercing in my mind. I hate you for it.


	12. In Which.... Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figure after waiting so long for them to get together, y'all deserve a chapter of (mostly) mindless fluff. :) WHICH WOULD HAVE BEEN HERE SOONER MIND YOU but right after I finished the chapter OpenOffice decided to be an ass and lose my document. Here's version 2.

Sun streamed through windows, pooling on the bed sheets as Ahk woke up alone.

The first thing he noticed was the light glaring into his eyes. He grimaced, turning away to face what he thought would be Larry, intending to give the man a good morning kiss. Or blow job. Whichever struck his fancy. But instead, he was greeted with an empty bed, sheets still slung back and crumpled hastily in a heap.

Ahk slowly surveyed the room, stunned. Where before, Larry’s clothing had been strung haphazardly across the room, now it was nowhere to be seen.The house was strangely silent; there were no distant sounds of a television playing, no music or movement…. nothing but his own breathing.

“Larry?” he called out, hoping that the other man was merely in the adjoining bathroom and would return any second. When no reply was forthcoming, he drew the blanket tighter around his body. Some time during the night, Larry must have draped the covers over him, and now Ahk was grateful for the feel of the fabric against his skin. He called out again, louder this time, but there was still no answer.

No, this could not be happening.Yesterday couldn’t have been just another one-night stand. Lancelot was one thing, Larry was another. This time it had meant something, Ahk could have sworn it. He could feel the tears collecting in his eyes, running down his cheeks in slow paths, and he hated himself for it.

It seemed as though everyone saw Ahk as an object, something belonging to the public, a thing to be used and then discarded without a second thought. Did anyone value him as a person? Lance he should have seen coming from a mile away, but not Larry. Never him. But then again, if Larry Daley couldn’t find the worth in Ahkmenrah, then obviously it wasn’t there.

He let his head fall forward into his hands, shoulders shaking as he sobbed into the blanket. Ahk couldn’t believe it, he really couldn’t. And yet here he was again, letting himself get hurt by people he cared so much about. It didn’t seem like the cycle would ever end.

This lasted some minutes; Ahk couldn’t seem to control himself. The tears kept flowing, and he couldn’t make them stop. It made him ashamed. But there didn’t seem to be a point in stopping, as there was no one around to notice.

Then, abruptly, he heard a door opening somewhere at the front of the house. His head shot up as the sound of footsteps carried towards his bedroom, and, completely unanticipated, Larry walked in.

“Oh, hey. I didn’t think you’d be awake yet.” Larry looked down, a slight blush coloring his face. Ahk noticed that he was carrying a few bags. “I went to get a few things from the store, but it, uh, didn’t go as planned.” He looked up, and his expression immediately morphed into one of concern. “Hey. what’s the matter?”

Ahk quickly rubbed at his face, trying to wipe away any evidence of tears. “Nothing.”

Not buying it for a second, Larry quickly set down his bags and came to sit on the edge of the bed, wrapping an arm around Ahk’s shoulders. “No seriously, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

Ahk laughed a little, leaning into the other man’s side. “Please. Last night was nothing.”   

“Noted. But please tell me why you’re upset.” He nudged Ahk’s side playfully. “You drama queen.”

Ahk smiled, nudging back harder. “Rude.”

“That’s not an answer.” Sighing, Larry kicked his shoes off and pulled Ahk on top of him, laying back against the mattress. He threaded his fingers through Ahk’s hair, kissing him for a long moment. “Please tell me why I walked in here and found you crying.”

“Becauuuuse.” Ahk drew out the word, now embarrassed at his outburst. He rested his head against Larry’s chest, turning his face away. “I woke up and you weren’t here…. I just thought….” He shrugged. “Wouldn’t have been the first time someone left me like that.”

“Oh. Oh, shit.” Tracing a path over Ahk’s back with one hand, Larry hugged him tightly. “I really didn’t think that through; I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. You’re back, aren’t you?” Ahk sighed, snuggling into the touch. Considering Larry was fully clothed while he was completely naked, this set up was a little strange. But not a bad strange. It was enjoyable, even. “Tell me what was so important that you had to leave me early in the morning.”

When no reply was given, Ahk raised his head just in time to see the blush on Larry’s face, much brighter than before. The man mumbled something, but too quietly to here.

“What was that?” Ahk prompted with a grin.

“I said, I wanted to make you breakfast,” Larry finally replied, words rushing out. “I thought I would make French toast, but I got to the store and realized I don’t know what you need to make French toast or how to make French toast or even if you like French toast, and,” He stopped for a breath. “And yeah.” Larry finally raised his eyes to meet Ahk’s, and the bashful look on his face was enough to make Ahk burst into a fit of giggles.

“That’s adorable. You’re adorable.” He flopped back down, very glad that Larry had returned. He needed someone this ridiculous in his life.

“Mmm. I try.” He watched as Larry’s eyes raked over his body, and saw then widen as they took in the multitude of bruises covering Ahk’s neck, chest, and thighs.

“Did I do that? I can’t believe I did that.” Larry shook his head. “I was too rough with you.” He began to kiss the marks, and the brush of his lips against Ahk’s skin tickled. Try as he might to hold it in, Ahk was soon squirming and giggling at the touch.

“Larry, please. I do not need any sort of aftercare.”

“Too bad. You’re getting it anyway.”

Ahk couldn’t find it in himself to complain. And he didn’t object when Larry gathered him up into his arms and began whispering sweet things into his ear, causing him to blush. Calling him things like beautiful and talented, things he’d heard from countless people countless times. But Larry was the one who knew his favorite show, his favorite books, where he went to hide on bad days, and he knew what Ahk looked like at three a.m. after a nightmare, and somehow that made all the difference. Larry had seen him at his most vulnerable. His words meant something.

“I’m sorry I upset you,” Larry murmured. “It was the last thing I wanted to do.”

“It’s alright,” he replied, curling into Larry’s side. “I overreacted. Just the product of the past.”

“What happened?”

Ahk shook his head. “It’s not important. That person isn’t in my life anymore.”

“Can you tell me about it?” Larry prodded gently. “I’d really like to understand.”

Sighing, Ahk ran a hand through his hair. What was the harm in it now? “His name was Lancelot. He was a drummer for this new pop punk band I was working with. We were really good friends, y’know? I had an interest in him, and he had one in me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Except mine was romantic, and his was purely physical.”

Larry’s face darkened. “Oh.”

“We hooked up one night, and I was really happy about it. But he was gone in the morning, and it was like…. I don’t know. He wanted to act like it was nothing; it didn’t mean a thing to him. I didn’t mean a thing to him, not like that.”

“If I ever meet this guy,” Larry growled quietly. “I swear I’ll punch him in the face.”

“No,” Ahk said quickly. “He’s not a bad guy, he just…. didn’t understand what he did. Lance thought I was only in it for the sex as well. I was too embarrassed to tell him otherwise. And when I stopped wanting to hang out or returning his texts, he started getting angry. Our friendship was basically ruined, but what was I supposed to do?” He shrugged, looking down. “I still miss him sometimes.”

Larry took his hand and squeezed it, causing him to glance up. “I’m sorry that happened, but you have me now, and I’m not going anywhere.”

Smiling, Ahk asked, “So that’s a yes, then?”

“One hundred percent.”

He slid his arms around Larry and kissed him happily.

The next few hours were spent with season three of Game of Thrones playing on the TV, though neither of them were really watching it. Instead they were watching each other, cuddled close under the blankets. Larry would pepper him with small touches, sliding his fingers over Ahk’s arm or winding them in his hair. Oftentimes, Ahk would have to glance away, embarrassed. This wasn’t sex, this was an entirely new type of intimacy, and he wasn’t familiar with it. It felt as though he were baring himself to someone in a whole different way, letting someone see, for the first time, the complete part of what hid under the media persona of Ahkmenrah. The thought scared him a little, but he knew that with Larry, he was in good hands.

“You know,” Larry murmured after a time. “It’s almost noon. You should probably get dressed.”

Ahk buried his head farther in Larry’s shoulder, muffling his voice. “And why would I want to do that?”

“Because most people don’t like to cook naked. Just a thought.”

He looked up with a confused expression. “Who said anything about cooking?”

“I didn’t go to the store for nothing,” Larry replied, grinning. “Now, c’mon; you’re gonna teach me how to make French toast.”

***

Ten minutes later, and Ahk was standing in front of the stove, now fully dressed. In pajamas, at least. He rifled through the contents of Larry’s bags, lining up the items on the countertop. “Okay. Bread, good; that’s an essential. And eggs. Milk. You actually did pretty well, all things considered.” Then, his hand closed around paper at the bottom of the bag, and, surprised, he pulled out a magazine. The name Ahkmenrah was in bold on across the cover, and more headlines proclaimed an exclusive interview with a cab driver who apparently knew him. Ahk rolled his eyes. He recognized this man.

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Larry said quickly, attempting to snatch the magazine back. “I was gonna show it to you later.”

He held it just out of reach, turning to the specified pages. It seemed that the man who’d driven Ahk to the hospital on the day of the fire was finally speaking up. Calling him immature, demanding, and an “absolute brat”, his words only served to cement the media’s warped image.

Larry rolled his eyes, busying himself with finding suitable plates and pans. He sounded angry. “I don’t understand why people just make shit up about you. It’s ridiculous.”

Ahk winced, feeling abashed. He remembered the way he’d treated the driver, yelling and throwing his cigarette to the ground. “This might not be that far from the truth, actually.”

“Ahk!” Larry admonished, forgetting for the moment his search for cookware. “Really? You’re better than that.”

“I promise I had a good reason,” he replied with a smile. There was no need to go into detail. “Now, let me show you how this is done….”

As it turns out, they were both shit cooks. More than half the loaf of bread was either burned or dropped on the floor. Some of it was slathered with so much butter, syrup, and whipped cream that it was inedible. They were able to salvage five or six slices, though. Sharing them side by side while sitting on the kitchen floor, Ahk commented, “We should start our own cooking show. I could make that happen.”

Larry laughed. “And teach people to ruin their lunch? Not a chance.”

“Good point.” He glanced around the kitchen, noting the abundance of dirty dishes, and the sheer amount of flour coating the countertops and floor. When had they used flour? “I really don’t wanna clean up.”

Larry shrugged, biting into their last slice. “Hire a maid.”

“You could be my maid,” he replied with a suggestive wink.

Larry grabbed the nearest bottle of whipped cream and sprayed it in Ahk’s face.

“I cannot believe you did that.” He wiped the fluffy cream away, licking the excess off his hand. Unfortunately, he hadn’t noticed the streak of it dripping onto his shirt. “Ugh. And now I have to change. Thanks a lot.”

“Put on some real clothes, why don’t you?” Larry teased as he finished off the rest of the toast. “I guess I’ll clean up while you find a shirt.”

As Larry began to gather the dishes, Ahk stepped into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He would change clothes, yes, but first he had a phone call to make. He picked up his cell from the nightstand, dialing McPhee’s number. “Hey, sorry to call on a Saturday, but do you think you can get me the number of a taxi service in the city? I owe a driver an apology. And a better tip.”


	13. In Which The Mess That Is Tavi's Life Somehow Rights Itself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! School and band are a bitch, but you guys have heard me complain about those things enough probably :P  
> A few important notes about this chapter:
> 
> It's 100% Jedtavius, so if you're not into that pairing for whatever reason, just go ahead and skip this one. I promise you won't miss out on any tablet guardians. :P
> 
> Also, slight trigger warning for an anxiety attack towards the middle of the chapter.
> 
> That's it! Enjoy!

The ceiling, swathed in a thin layer of shadow, still held the same swirling pattern it had an hour ago. The blanket twisting around his legs felt suffocating. With a sigh, Tavi kicked the fabric off and turned on his side, trying to find some miraculous cure for insomnia outside his window. The air felt hot and stuffy, pushing in on him from all sides. Sleep continued to be elusive.

Still, he was feeling good. That day had marked the fifth time he’d gone out with Jedediah. Only as friends and coworkers, of course (always), but still, seeing the other man never failed to brighten his day.

This time, Tavi had allowed himself to be dragged away to the theater, even as he insisted that he had quite the collection of films back in his apartment.

“I’ll even make dinner for the two of us,” he said, trying his best to coerce his way into some real alone time with the man. “You can pick the movie as well.”

“Hell, nah. Not that stuffy foreign shit you watch,” Jedediah had proclaimed loudly, an amiable grin plastered across his face. “What’s the point of watching if it ain’t even in English?”

“That’s what subtitles are for,” Tavi had explained, trying hard not to smile back, though Jed’s demeanor seemed to evoke nothing but happiness from him.

The blond snorted. “I ain’t here to read. Just to see shit get blown up.”

And that’s how Tavi found himself being pulled into the theater for Jurassic World, and he wasn’t sure what embarrassed him more: the fact that he was there in the first place, or the fact that he’d enjoyed the movie immensely.

The movie ended in only a few hours, and when they left the theater, it was still early in the evening. Neither of them were quite ready to call it a night. Food was the first thing on both of their minds, but they couldn’t seem to agree on a restaurant. So instead, they walked aimlessly down the street, chatting quietly, and somehow ended up in a park that was quite beautiful, one that Tavi had never seen before. In fact, he’d been so lost in conversation that he wasn’t even sure what part of the city they were in. Fairy lights were strewn through the trees and bushes, twinkling against a darkened sky, and small stone benches sat along the winding path, offering places for couples to sit down and rest.

Tavi turned to his companion, surprised. The flutter of hope in his stomach was worrisome. “Why did you bring us here?”

Jedediah seemed just as shocked. He stared at the bright lights, blinking slowly. “Dunno. Guess it’s where I’m used to goin’ after movies. Y’know, with women and stuff.”

Internally, Tavi had sighed. Though they had grown closer over the last weeks, their little fiasco all but forgotten, Jed still took every opportunity to announce that he was straight. It was as if Tavi’s own sexuality was somehow threatening.

“Shall we walk?” Tavi asked with a shrug. He wanted to see more of this little park; it was quite beautiful. And of course he wasn’t going to give up the opportunity to do it with Jedediah.

Jed thought for a moment, looking uncertain, then gave a tense shrug. “Don’t see why not.”

They followed the path in silence for a while, passing a few other couples along the way. Tavi’s mind strayed as he watched the others, and he found himself jealous of the small touches they shared, wishing for the ability to wrap an arm around Jedediah’s waist, pulling him closer, to reach out and link their fingers together. Something inside him was pushing for it, and he was so, so close. Now, with the lights and the stars, would have been perfect. But he couldn’t put their friendship at risk; not now, not when this thing growing between them was still too precarious. So he stayed still.

Lately, Jed’s attitude towards him had changed; that much was obvious. There was something much more hesitant in his actions. Tavi could see it even now, in the way Jed’s eyes were darting towards him, then to the path ahead. Back and forth, again and again, unsure.

He had hopes, there were signs (glances, stares from across the room when Jed thought he wasn’t paying attention. Silly, because he almost always was), but Tavi couldn’t jump to conclusions, not when one wrong word could ruin the other man’s fragile acceptance of him.

But right now, they needed conversation. The quiet between them, surrounded by all of these happy people, was becoming awkward. Distressing. He thought fast, and pounced on the first topic that came to mind.

“So…. about the song,” Tavi began, and Jed groaned loudly.

“I dunno what to do, Octy!” he cried. The corners of Tavi’s mouth curled upwards at the use of his new nickname, one that Jed had adopted because apparently “Octavius” was too long, and “Tavi” was too weird. He wasn’t about to complain. Honestly, it was adorable.

“I’ve tried ‘bout five different routines,” Jed continued, oblivious to Tavi’s thoughts. The frustration in his voice was clear. “I jus’ can’t satisfy you!”

“It’s because,” he replied patiently. “You keep trying to make it sexual. The song isn’t sexual.”

“It’s called Animals, how could it not be- y’know what, never mind.” Jed shook his head, a hint of desperation in his eyes. “Let’s talk about something else for once. How about dinosaurs? Those dinosaurs were badass, right?”

Smiling fondly, Tavi obliged. Work could wait. With Jedediah, anything could wait. Nothing mattered more than the man next to him, who seemed to live and breath exhilarating energy. It made Tavi feel that much more alive, just being in his presence.

And now, it was still true. Now, lying in bed, nothing mattered more than the memory of Jed’s smile, of his laugh. The images plagued him, and no matter how hard he tried, Tavi couldn’t find sleep. As the wind outside his open window ruffled the curtains, he was left with a feeling of emptiness, of need for Jedediah to occupy the space in which Tavi was sure he belonged. That is, beside him, and as more than just a companion.

As he contemplated these thoughts, his phone buzzed from it’s place on the nightstand. Tavi blinked away his stupor and grabbed the device. He was surprised to see Jed’s face staring back at him. When the other man had insisted they take a selfie, it had been right after they’d exchanged numbers. He could still see the quirk of Jed’s eyebrow, the little smile as he enigmatically said, “Well, I’ve gotta have a contact photo, don’t I?” It brought a smile to Tavi’s face, along with the memory of Jed’s arm around his shoulders, pulling them closer so that they both fit in the frame.

“Hello?” he said softly into the phone, tendrils of worry creeping into his voice as he realized the late hour. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah. Yeah, things are fine.” Jed’s voice was rough in the silence, encircled by static, though not entirely unpleasant. “Jus’ can’t sleep.”

Tavi glanced at the clock. One a.m. “Neither can I.”

“Oh. Glad I didn’t wake ya, then.”

Silence again. Tavi coughed, waiting for more.

“So, uh, I was gonna go into work early, an’ I thought maybe you’d wanna join me?” Jed asked, his words light and careful. “We can work on the song a little?”

Tavi’s eyes widened. Staring at the wall incredulously, he ran the words over in his mind again. No, this had to be the result of a sleep-deprived mind. This wasn’t happening.

“Er, Octy? Still there?”

“Yes!” he exclaimed. “My apologies. But, um, don’t you think it’s a little early in the morning to be going to work?”

Jed’s reply came, sounding slightly strained. “If ya don’t want to, it’s fine. Sorry to bother ya.”

“No!” Tavi said quickly. “I didn’t mean it like that. Apologies again.”Of course Tavi wanted to; how could he not? He glanced at the clock again. “Give me twenty minutes.”

He hung up the phone, practically catapulting out of bed in an effort to find clothes and dress quickly.

This had to be a dream. Things like this didn’t happen in real life. But dream or no dream, Tavi moved faster. By the Gods, he would make it to that studio before he woke up.

***

Said studio, as well, was darker than usual. Jed’s practice room was wreathed in shadows at every corner, culminating into a midnight black and forcing them to the center floor where the lighting was at least marginally better. Jed hadn’t wanted to turn many lights on, saying that they were too harsh. Fine, Tavi had thought; the dream-like aspect of the darkness was fitting. Their only light came from the neon glow of a digital clock, and from the stereo system that waited patiently to drive away the quiet.

Neither of them seemed to know what to do. Jed had gotten there first, already standing impatiently on the dance floor when Tavi had arrived, his tight black pants and dark shirt perfect to distract Tavi from the task at hand. They had greeted each other, but that seemed to be all they were capable of doing. Now they could only stare, waiting for the other to do something, anything, to break the awkwardness.  

“Okay,” Jedediah started, his voice sounding too loud in the empty room. He seemed to notice it as well, because the next time he spoke, his voice was lowered to a level much calmer.“I guess I can jus’ show you what I have, then.” As he switched on the stereo. Tavi’s own lyrics, sung in Ahk’s melodic voice, flowed around them.

Here we go again,

I kinda wanna be more than friends,

So take it easy on me,

I’m afraid you’re never satisfied.

Jed began his dance, moves coming smoothly, rolling from him like waves on an ocean. It was all Tavi could do to pay attention and not get lost in the sway of his hips, the steady movements of his body. This dance was looking good; this dance fit. Excitement began to rise in his stomach.

Here we go again,

We’re sick like animals, we play pretend.

You’re just a cannibal,

And I’m afraid I won’t get out alive.

Then the music picked up, and Jed’s dancing increased with it. His stretches became longer, hips more pronounced in the movements. The dance went from sensual to sexual in the blink of an eye, and Tavi forced himself to look away, biting back a sigh. Still, still Jedediah wasn’t getting it.

On the floor, Jed stopped as well. He had learned by now to recognize Tavi’s displeasure, and there was an annoyed glint in his eye. “What the hell is the problem now?” he asked, voice becoming harder. “What do ya want from me here!?”

Tavi took his glasses off, rubbed them with the hem of his shirt. “You’re still making it sexual. It’s not a sexual song, Jed.”

“Have ya heard the lyrics?”

“I wrote them!”

Jed blinked. “Oh, yeah. But I’m still not understandin’ what yer tryin’ to say.”

“Obviously.”

Rolling his eyes, Jed took a few steps closer. “I didn’t ask for yer attitude, toga boy. Jus’ tell me what this song’s about if it ain’t sex.”

Taking a breath, Tavi considered his next words carefully. Saying them aloud made him nervous, but they would get nowhere with this song otherwise. “It’s about wanting to be more than friends with someone. But by the Gods, that’s more than just fucking them! It’s about starting to fall in love with someone you aren’t sure you can have!”

Jed slowly stilled. He seemed to be thinking hard, considering something. “Is it?”

“Yes. Or at least, that’s how I intended it.” Tavi suddenly felt weak. Struggling to keep his hands from shaking, he glanced away.

Moving to the wall, Jed plopped to the floor with his chin resting on his palms. “Let me think on it a bit.”

Everything about the other man’s body language seemed closed off. His spine was ramrod straight against the wall, his arms stiff, eyes shut. As Tavi looked on, his throat beginning to constrict, he realized the gravity of their situation. How much had Jed deduced, just from that single confession?

No, that was ridiculous. Jed couldn’t have figured out the song was about him. Or could he? Maybe, maybe not. Maybe they could finally try to work this thing out. Maybe their friendship was over. Maybe, maybe, maybe.

Tavi’s hands were shaking. His breath was coming faster. Why had he said so much? He hated himself for speaking, for telling Jed things that had no business being said aloud.

“Excuse me,” he murmured, and then hurried from the room. He stumbled into the small kitchen, flipping on the harsh yellow lights, and made his way over to the sink. The weakness spreading through his body seemed to increase by the second. Gripping the edge of the sink with shaking hands, Tavi immediately coughed up what little was in his stomach.

This sudden wave of anxiety was uncalled for, ridiculous, and all encompassing. Surely having Jed as a friend was better than not having him at all. How much had Tavi just put at stake? What was he about to lose? He couldn’t lose Jedediah, that much was certain; not when the fire burning inside this man was his best source of warmth. There was no way out of this, not anymore. Tavi was unquestionably in love, and nothing was changing that anytime soon.

He was unsure of how long he stood hunched over the sink, waiting for the convulsing in his stomach to stop, until the weight of a hand descended onto his back. Jumping, he turned to see Jedediah.

“Ya been gone a long time,” Jed commented. He glanced into the sink, and his eyebrows knit in worry. “Everythin’ okay?”

Tavi straightened, wiping his mouth and quickly washing out the sink. He was acutely aware of the hand still pressed into his back. “I’m fine.”

“Ya sure?” Jed still looked unconvinced, placing his other hand against Tavi’s forehead in an attempt to check his temperature.

“Yes.” They met each others eyes. “Did you come up with anything new while I was gone?”

“Uh, yeah. I can show ya now,” Jed slowly let his hands fall away. “That is, if yer feelin’ up to it.”

“I’m fine,” he repeated.

As they walked back to the other room, Jed periodically glanced over in concern. His eyebrow quirked upwards. “What was that about?”

“I get…. ill sometimes,” Tavi explained reluctantly. “Although it used to happen more often when I was younger. I grew out of it.” He shrugged self-consciously. “For the most part.”

Jed nodded. “I get it.” As he walked back to the center floor, he added, “If ya ever need anythin’ though, all ya gotta do is ask.”

Warmth flooded Tavi’s chest.“Thank you, Jed.”

“Turn the music on, would ya?” the other man asked, as if neither of them had said a thing.

Tavi did so, and the familiar lyrics played a second time. This dance started our much the same as the first; still sensual, but Jed’s movements seemed somewhat harder, movements more frustrated. He kept with that quality even as the music sped up, every motion a frustrated swipe at some unseen force. His stretches turned into reaches, as if grasping for something almost impossible to hold on to.

Tavi was enraptured. Jed got it; he finally understood. At the end of the first chorus, the other man stopped his dancing, eyebrows raised in question.

“Perfect,” Tavi breathed. “It was perfect.”

“Finally,” Jed grinned, letting loose a short laugh. He pulled his hair loose, letting it fall around his face again. “Y’know, this coulda been a lot simpler if ya’d jus’ shown me what ya wanted in the first place.”

“That would have been a bit impossible,” Tavi admitted.

Jed seemed curious. “Why?”

“I can’t dance to save my life.”

Jed really did laugh then, in one loud burst. “Let me teach ya, then.”

“I-no,” Tavi stuttered, rapidly shaking his head. “That’s not a good idea.”

Pointing to the space beside him, the blond man grinned. “Get on the floor.”

Tavi didn’t move a muscle. “I’m just fine here, thank you.”

“Octaivus Gaius, get yer ass on this floor.”

In the end, Tavi had to be dragged out, the song set to play on repeat from the speakers. Jed pulled him forward, abruptly pushed Tavi’s spine straight. Rather forcefully, too. Tavi stared, wide-eyed. “What was that for?”

“Posture, o’course.”

Tavi’s arms were taken into the other man’s grasp and placed in a rounded position to his front. It felt supremely awkward. “I’ve never seen you dance with good posture, Jed.”

“Gonna make you the better dancer, then.” He kicked at Tavi’s leg until it was extended outward. “Point.”

“This doesn’t seem like your kind of dancing,” Tavi commented.

“Figured ya’d like ballet better, bein’ so uptight and everythin’.”

“You’re trained in ballet?” That was truly astonishing. Ballet did not seem like Jedediah’s forte at all.

“I’m trained in lotsa things. And ya gotta turn yer toe out, idiot. Out, not in.”

“My bad.” Tavi did as he was told, though it still felt wrong to him. All of these positions did.

“Cool. Now try a turn. Like this.” With amazing precision, Jed popped up on one foot and spun, his other leg pointed in a perfect triangle outwards. He landed in a graceful lunge, arms rounded.

Taking a deep breathe, Tavi began to copy the move. But something went wrong in between the popping and the pointing, and he ended up flat on his face. Or would have, if Jed hadn’t been there to catch him at the last second.

He felt the blush on his face burn as Jed pulled him up, looking amused. “Okay, so ballet ain’t yer thing. Ever try ballroom?”

“Never.” Tavi straightened his clothing, wishing he’d never agreed to this. All he wanted to do was sit back down, but that might upset Jed. Instead, he searched the floor for his misplaced dignity. And his glasses.

It was Jed who found them first, slipping them almost tenderly onto the bridge of Tavi’s nose. The slight brush of the other man’s hands was enough to drive Tavi insane.

“Ballroom is easy,” Jed continued, oblivious. “The simple steps, anyway. Lemme show ya.”

Jedediah soon managed to get him turning around the room in a three step pattern, and even more surprising, Tavi was fairly decent at it. Not exactly graceful, but proficient. After a short amount of time, he was able to chat with Jed as they moved. They talked about the movie, about Ahk, about dancing and Jed’s career. With the studio silent and deserted, it felt as though they were the only two people in the world. Tavi thought he might be okay with that. With a glance toward Jed, he noticed once again how the two of them seemed to drift continuously closer as time went on, but he was unsure who was at fault for it.

Distantly, Ahk’s voice still played from the stereo.

Hush, hush, the world is quiet,

Hush, hush we both can’t fight it.

It’s us that made this mess,

Why can’t you understand?

“Y’know,” Jed mused as they danced. “I still hate you.”

Tavi blinked. “Wait, what?”

“Yup. Can’t stand ya.” He shook his head, jaw clenching for a moment. “Ya make me feel things I have no business feelin’. I mean, I could fool myself into thinkin’ I only liked women ‘til you came along.”

Something in Tavi’s mental processing lurched to a hault. His steps faltered, and he stumbled to the side. But he righted himself quickly, and soon resumed the correct pattern of steps, eyes trained to the floor. After a few moments, he risked a glance up at Jed. “What are you trying to say?”

Jed’s eyes met his own unflinchingly.“That I have no idea what to do.”

“What do you want to do?” Tavi asked carefully, trying not to let himself hope. Whatever Jed decided, he would try to make himself happy with the answer.

His answer was a kiss. Jed had moved forward to press their lips together roughly, and their dance stopped so suddenly that Tavi stumbled, and would have fallen backwards if Jed hadn’t caught him once more. Arms circled around him, holding his body up, and it finally felt as though the world was righting itself.

Jed’s lips were rough, moving against his own with surprising hunger, his tongue swiping  around Tavi’s mouth, quick and desperate. Soon, Tavi found himself pressed into a wall, a moan escaping his lips. His hips grinded against Jed’s as the other man’s mouth worked against his neck, kissing and sucking the skin. His body was on fire with the sensation. Anticipation rising, he began to slip his fingers into the Jed’s waistband, only to met with a sheepish look.

Jedediah let go of him, taking a tiny step back. “Look, Octy,” he started quietly. “I want to, honestly, but….”

“But what?” Tavi asked, head cocked to the side.

“Well, ya just aren’t- I mean it’s only cause….” Jed brushed hair from his face, clearly embarrassed. “I jus’ don’t have much experience with men, okay?

Tavi smiled reassuringly, relief flooding through him. “I understand. We don’t have to rush things.”

The rest of the night was spent in intervals of talking and kissing, but there was certainly a lot of it. The desire to do more was overwhelming, but even if things had been different with Jed, what could they do? Fuck against the mirror? The ballet barre? Definitely not. So Tavi contented himself only to the feeling of Jed’s mouth against his.

“So you want to try this out? Us, together?” Tavi asked during a lapse of silence, his arms still wrapped around Jed’s neck.

“Yeah. Think I do,” Jed smiled bashfully. “But, uh, yer gonna have to show me the ropes, okay?

Tavi laughed, feeling the smile stretch across his face. “I’d be glad to.”

And then they were kissing again, and nothing else seemed to matter.

As the sun rose, they ended up back to back, leaning against one another, lips swollen and the sound of their heavy breaths loud in the quiet studio. Tavi’s hands rested on top of Jed’s, and the sound of the other man breathing was somehow comforting. A glance at the clock, however, shocked him from his pleasure-induced stupor.

“Oh gods, the others are going to be here soon. Work starts in half an hour.” He shot Jed a confused look. “Were we really here for so long?”

“Apparently.” Jed straightened his shirt, turning to face Tavi with a slight grin. “This never happened, right?”

He nodded once. “No one needs to know.”

As they went their separate ways down the hall, Tavi toward the bathroom to make himself look presentable, and Jed no doubt heading toward the kitchen, he couldn’t help but wonder, yet again, whether to believe his own eyes and ears. This was too good to be true.

**  
  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tavi's song was Animals by Neon Trees. (tbh you should all give it a listen because it describes these two perfectly.)


	14. In Which Larry Meets The Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's been so long since I've updated tbh.

For the first time in a long while, Ahkmenrah was happy. Really and truly happy; not faking it for the benefit of those around him, not fooling himself into thinking that success equated contentment. In his entire life, Ahk had only met two people whom he’d been able to connect with on this level, someone with whom he could be himself. One was his brother, and the other, of course, was Larry.

They had been dating for close to a week now, and Ahk was sure they’d made the right decision. Even now, watching as one of the technicians tried to fix his latest mistake, Ahk couldn’t shake his feelings of joy.

“Tell me again how you managed to spill fruit juice all over the sound board?” the technician, an attractive blonde woman, asked.

“Uh, accidentally?” He put on his most winning smile.

“Uh huh. Probably daydreaming about your favorite tech, am I right?”

Was it that obvious? he shrugged nonchalantly, but couldn’t help the slight redness creeping onto his face. “Speaking of which, it’s past time I got home.” He grabbed his jacket from a nearby chair, but not before shooting the woman an apologetic look. “I’m sorry you have to fix all this, really.”

She sighed, giving him a tired smile. “Just be glad I saw it before McPhee did.”

“Thanks, Lindsay.” He kissed her on the cheek gratefully before heading out the door. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

***

The door opened, and immediately afterwards a sing-song voice rang through the house. “Hey, sugar.”

“Ahk, please. I am a grown-ass man.” Larry looked up, briefly taking his eyes away from the paperwork strewn across the table. He was just in time to see Ahk plop down in the nearest chair.

“Are you though?” the singer questioned, propping his legs up on the edge of the table. “Because last night I saw you cry while watching Zoolander.”

“All of Derek’s friends are dead,” Larry retorted. “Am I supposed to feel nothing? Besides,” he paused to straighten out his collar. “They were manly tears.”

“Mmhmm.” Ahk let his chin rest against his hands, and Larry felt his heart flutter. The look on the man’s face was pure affection. “So what have you done today?”

He gestured to the pile of papers, rolling his eyes. “This. Still.” Endless paperwork was still coming regarding insurance claims on everything lost in the fire, and it piled up fast. Larry had resolved—reluctantly—to take the day off and get it finished. “And I’m having a load of fun, I can tell you that much.”

“You didn’t leave the house at all?” Ahk quirked an eyebrow. “Not even for food or something?”

Still intent on finishing the work, he responded without looking up again. “What, and get stopped by six different people wanting to know about you and about us and about everything? No, thanks.” He shook his head ruefully. “Honestly, the tabloids are having a field day. I don’t know where they’re getting their information.”

At first, Larry thought nothing of his words, but the noise of distress that came from Ahk gave him pause. He glanced up to see the man sigh, an angry look settling on his face.

“I promised they wouldn’t find out. And what happens almost immediately? They find out.” Ahk groaned, letting his head fall forward. “I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be,” Larry said hurriedly. “It’s not really that bad. I mean, it’s nothing compared to what you put up with everyday.”

“Still….”

At that moment, Larry would have done just about anything to get the sorrowful look off of Ahk’s face. He pushed the paperwork aside, standing. “Don’t worry about it. Now, what do you want for dinner? I’ll call in somewhere.”

Ahk looked up, curiosity getting the better of him. “But we usually cook, don’t we?”

“Well, we could try. But there’s nothing in the fridge but two cases of Capri Sun and some sour milk.”

“There should be an apple, too.”

Larry snorted, a smile spreading across his face. “If you wanna make a meal out of that, then be my guest, but I’m ordering something.”

“Call Attila’s, then.” Ahk said, already beginning to gather the papers and move them off the table. Then, almost as an afterthought, he added, “I told you we’re talking to my parents tonight, right?”

The phone slipped from Larry’s grip, clattering across the linoleum floor. He rushed to get it. “Wait, what?” he asked in an incredulous voice. “You have parents?”

Ahk gave him a long stare before breaking into a smile. He laughed quietly.  “No, I just popped into existence one day. Larry, that’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard you say.”

Crossing his arms, Larry did his best to ignore the embarrassment burning in his face. He placed the phone on the table gingerly. “Well, excuse me for never meeting them,” was the only thing he could say.

“Just because you’ve never met them doesn’t mean they don’t exist.” The amused smile on Ahk’s face only seemed to make things worse. “I’ve never met your parents, but I’m pretty sure they exist.”

Larry shrugged. Whatever. As long as Ahk was smiling, he could handle a little embarrassment. He grinned back. “When are they coming?”

“They’re not; it’s just a Skype call.”

“Oh, good.” Larry brightened up. “So I can just step out and give you guys some privacy.” He began to edge to the door. “Call me when you’re done. I’ll even bring the food back!”

“Haha, no,” Ahk shot him a piercing look from the other side of the room. “If I have to do this crap, so do you. Besides, you’re the reason they’re calling.”

Larry paled. “They know about me? How much?”

“Only as much as they’ve seen in gossip magazines.”

“Oh, that’s great,” he groaned. “Just amazing.”

For all of his own complaints, Ahk managed a shit-eating grin. “C’mon, it’ll be fun.”

***

As the Skype startup began to play, Larry could feel the battering of his heart against his ribcage, and he had to concentrate on keeping his breathing regular. The struggle must have been visible, because Ahk took his hand, squeezing it lightly.

“Whoa, bro; everything’s gonna be fine. You can calm down, I promise.” He smiled reassuringly.

“But they might hate me!” Larry exclaimed, uncertainty overpowering him. “What if they hate me, Ahk?”

Ahk shrugged. “Then that’s their problem. I’m not a child; they can’t tell me who to date. Besides, what can they do about it? They’re across an ocean!”

“I guess that’s true, but—”

A notification flashed across the screen. An incoming call from Merenkahre Amari. Ahk accepted it without hesitation.

Before Larry had a chance to think, his legs took on a mind of their own. They lept up and carried him across the room just as the call connected.

Ahk started, his expression a mixture of surprise and anger. “Oh no you don’t,” he began. “Get back over—”

He was cut off by the introduction of a feminine voice. “Ahkmen! We’ve missed you so much!” A pause. “Um, is everything okay?” There was a hint of worry in the voice.

Ahk’s face immediately fell into a perfect smile. “Hello mommy, daddy. It’s nice to see you again. How’s the weather?”

“Horrible, as you could guess.” This voice was deeper than the other. It promptly launched into a string of complaints regarding rain and dreariness. Ahk took the opportunity to turn another pointed glance at Larry.

Larry, for one, only stood there, pale-faced, shaking his head rapidly.

The colorful string of curses issuing from Ahk’s mouth made clear his displeasure.

Now sounding much more worried, the feminine voice returned. “Ahkmen, what is that you’re saying? Are you sure everything is alright?”

Smile dropping back into place, Ahk replied, “Yes, mom. As a matter of fact, I was just speaking to Larry.”

“Traitor,” Larry whispered.

“Well, bring him over!” Ahk’s mother said gleefully. “I want to meet this man.”

“As do I.” The male voice was decidedly less enthusiastic.

Ahk’s smile had turned acidic.“Come over here, Larry.”

Like a man walking to his death, Larry shambled over to the computer, his legs dragging. He took a seat in the vacant chair, managing a small smile in the direction of Ahk’s laptop. “Hello.”

Honestly, he hadn’t known what to expect, but this wasn’t it. Even at a glance, Larry could tell that Ahk and his parents were nothing alike. These people were obviously wealthy, but unlike Ahk, they flaunted it.   

Sitting on the left was Ahk’s father, his features severe and somber, scrutinizing Larry with narrowed eyes. Add the dark, drab suit he wore, and Larry was abruptly reminded of a mortician.

The woman to his side, by contrast, had a warm and open expression. Though middle-aged, she was still extraordinarily beautiful, and, judging by the expertly applied swipes of makeup, she knew it. Dressed in similarly dark clothes, glints of gold jewelry added some color to her appearance.

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” Ahk’s mother was the first to speak. “Ahkmen has been so lonely lately; it makes me happy to see he finally has someone to keep him company.”

“Mother!” Ahk had turned bright red.

Beneath the view of those on the screen, Larry attempted to take Ahk’s hand, but it was swiftly taken from his grasp. Ahk huffed and crossed his arms, staring resolutely forward. Clearly, his earlier anger was not forgotten.

Ignoring the outburst, Ahk’s mother continued talking. “So Larry, what do you do?”

Larry opened his mouth to reply, but was beat to it.

“You know what he does, mother,” Ahk replied, all attitude and eye rolls. “It’s been obvious.”

Mrs. Amari flipped her hand dismissively. “ I know dear, but you can’t believe a word in those magazines.”

Larry let out a quiet breath of relief. Thank God for small miracles.  

“So it was true, then? You do work together?” she continued.

“Yes,” Larry replied, slowly gaining confidence. “I help with recording music and other things like that.”

“That’s wonderful,”

They chatted for a few minutes, and Larry found himself becoming much more comfortable with Ahk’s mother, Shepseheret. She was one of the kindest people he had ever met. And as an added bonus, she regaled him with various stories from Ahk’s childhood, many of which were amusing.

“So how’s life in London?” Ahk asked, desperate to stop the stories. They were ticking him off, though Shepseheret persisted.

“As it usually is,” Merenkahre replied. Then a brief grimace crossed his face. “Although we do have some new neighbors. Jews.”

“Dear,” Shepseheret began tiredly. “I know how you feel, but not now.”

“What? Honestly, you know how Jews are.” He made a disgusted face. “Despicable, all of them.”

Ahk groaned loudly. “You’ve got to be kidding me!”

“What?”

“Father, Larry’s Jewish.”

There was silence. All of Larry’s self-confidence, along with the easy-going atmosphere, was gone in an instant.

A few moments passed, and he attempted a grin, although he was raging inside. For Ahk. He would pretend those words meant nothing for now, if only to preserve some kind of civil relationship with Ahk’s parents. “It’s only half, though. On my mother’s side.”

Shepseheret seemed unable to meet his eyes. Instead, she glared at her husband. “Yes. Well. Look at the time. We must get going.” Her face was tight. “Goodbye, Ahkmen.”

Before Ahk even had a chance to click away the video, they saw Shepseheret round on Merenkahre, speaking furious, rapid-fire Arabic. He cowered away from her sharply gesturing hands, attempting to placate her.

Finally, Ahk clicked out of Skype altogether. He didn’t speak a word. Instead, he only stared at the screen in horrified silence.

Neither of them spoke. It began to feel as though time had stopped all together because nothing was moving; not them, not anything on the screen, not even a sound from outside. Ahk was still staring at the screen, and the look on his face suggested that he was trying to will the last half hour out of both their memories.

Not until Larry burst out laughing was the painful silence broken.

He shook with it, the spasms causing him to double over and cover his mouth with one hand, the other curled around his stomach.

Ahk was looking at him as though he’d grown a second head. “What could you possibly find funny right now?”

“A-All of this. I mean c-come on Ahk.” He attempted to right himself, but only fell back against the chair as another wave of giggles overtook him. “That was ridiculous. You can’t tell me you don’t find it even a little funny.”

At first it looked as though Ahk was having none of it, but after a few moments of watching Larry giggle to himself. a small smile began to spread across his face. “You did look pretty stupid, running off like that.”

“Yeah, yeah I did.” He reached for Ahk’s hand again, pulling the man over to rest against his chest. This time, his touch was more welcomed. “And you looked pretty dumb trying to curse me and talk to your parents at the same time.”

“I can imagine,” Ahk gazed up at him, his face going serious for a moment. “Larry, I would like to apologize on behalf of my parents—”

“No,” he replied firmly. “I don’t wanna hear it. It’s not your fault.”

Shrugging, Ahk nuzzled further into the space below Larry’s neck. “I’m still sorry.”

Larry said nothing, only ran his fingers through Ahk’s hair silently. It was a peaceful moment between the two of them.

Eventually, Larry spoke softly. “And besides, you were right. They’re all the way across the ocean. What can they do?”

Ahk sat up halfway, biting his lip. “I, uh, many have forgot to mention something.”

Red flag. A couple of them, actually. Larry’s brows furrowed. “What?”

“My brother’s coming to visit in a few days.”

“The brother you’re always talking about?”

“That’s the one, yes.”

“The really, really overprotective one?”

“Yes.”

“That’s great. Just amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah  
> not sure about the quality on that one, but there you go


End file.
